From Jump To Haven
by PixieGirl13
Summary: Teen Titans Jak and Daxter crossover. The legend said that five short eared teens would come to help save the city. Two join the Baron. Two join the Underground. One is stuck in the middle and wanted by both sides.
1. Chapter 1 How They Got There

A/N: I really don't want to make this fic corny! It will be good! Crossovers don't turn out so good, but I'm going to change that with this fic! Well, some crossovers are good, but most of them are corny. This fic is mainly on the Teen Titans and I'll be focusing more on them. I'll try to write about each of them as much as the others, but I tend to focus on certain Titans because everyone has their favorite. You can't just like them all the same! So I hope you like this crossover fic of the Teen Titans in a Jak and Daxter world. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Teen Titans and Jak and Daxter.

**From Jump to Haven**

By: Pixiegirl13

Chapter 1 How They Got There

"Titans!" Robin yelled to his team. "Move!" Those two words were like hell to villains in Jump City where the famous Teen Titans dwelled and protected.

Crime had been at a low in the city for a month or two till this one day. When the red light flooded the rooms of the Tower along with the alarm system blasting into every ear, it was no big deal to the five teens. They were kind of glad to kick some bad guy butt that day. It never crossed their minds that they were going to leave Jump City for a long time.

The teens had rushed down to the outskirts of Jump City to find some mutant animal things destroying small neighborhoods next to the forest. These weird animal creatures were different than what the teens had been used to. If they stood on their hind legs they were as tall as one of the teens. They had razor sharp teeth and claws. The main thing that stuck out was the huge glowing gem that was like the skull of the creature.

Robin smiled while taking out two bird-a-rangs and holding one in each hand. He wasted no time in throwing them at the monsters charging at his team. One cut the creature's neck and it screamed in pain, but it kept running towards him. The other weapon cut off one creature's leg and it stumbled and fell face first into the ground. The two bird-a-rangs came back to Robin, and he caught them perfectly. He gave a disgusted look as he saw black gooey blood slowly drip down both of them.

Starfire flew up into the air with her hands and eyes glowing a brilliant green. With a loud battle cry, she threw powerful starbolts at the creatures. Cries of pain sounded from the things. They were still persistent and kept on running towards the team. By now they were close, and the teens had to handle them in hand-to-hand combat.

"Take this!" Cyborg said with a sly smile. He blasted his sonic cannon at some trying to claw at him. He then started to take out a few more that got near.

"How many of these creatures do we have to defeat?" Beast Boy asked his team. "There is a whole bunch of them." He bent over while closing his eyes. He quickly morphed into a T-rex and growled dangerously at one of the monsters. It looked like it had just peed from fright and took off with a sorry look on its face. A hint of a smile came to the T-rex's lips.

"Who cares?" Robin said. He smashed one creature's head in with a strong vertical blow with his Bo Staff. "Just take them down!" He was suddenly knocked off his feet and his back was shoved up against the ground with one of the creatures on top of him. Hot saliva dripped from the thing's fangs and fell onto Robin's forehead. "Gross," he muttered while shoving his foot into the thing's stomach and made it fly into the air. He quickly got back up and noticed one of his teammates standing off to the side.

"Raven?" he called to her while making eye contact with the dark girl. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Something is keeping me from using my powers," she said. "It is something dark about these creatures. I'm going to have to sit this fight out."

Robin frowned in thought. He worried about her sometimes. He finally shrugged it off and got back to fighting. All the creatures were pretty much dead now. The few remaining ones finally gave up and started to retreat.

"That was easy and fun," Beast Boy said while watching the few creatures run away into the forest. He wore a proud smile along with Cyborg and Starfire.

"Quickly! Before they get away!" Robin said while running ahead and after the creatures. The others looked confused but followed faithfully after their fearless leader. Raven levitated a little behind them looking very worried about something unknown even to her. She just had a bad feeling.

"Split up," Robin demanded while slowing down to a stop. "Destroy every last one of them. They could reproduce a lot in a short amount of time. We can not take chances."

They all nodded and went their different ways without any hesitation. Before Cyborg left he lightly touched Raven's shoulder and said, "It is fine, Rae. Don't worry." But there was really something to worry about.

"Guys!" came Beast Boy's voice from all their communicators. "I found something! Come quick!"

"We will be there in a few seconds, Beast Boy," Robin said right before hanging up, as did the others. Robin raced through the forest to where Beast Boy was located. Why did Beast Boy call them all? Robin knew the teen was strong enough to take down a few of those creatures. He might not be smart enough to do build a car or even handle a bird-a-rang properly, but Robin knew Beast Boy was a good fighter.

"What is it, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked him while gracefully flying up to the changeling. Robin and Cyborg were right behind her. "Where is friend Raven?"

"I'm right here, Starfire," Raven said with fear in her voice. She was walking up to them with her hood hiding her face. "I can't use any of my powers," she said with worry.

"Look at this, guys," Beast Boy said with his tone dead serious. He pulled away a branch carefully to show his friends what he was freaked out about. It was that one clearing where that Soto alien almost took Beast Boy away to his home planet to be his "new dog". In the battle to win Beast Boy back, the Titans made a huge bowl in the ground. No one had ever filled it back up…till now.

"What are they?" Cyborg asked in a loud whisper.

"They look like…eggs," Robin said with wonder in his voice. And that was what they were. The creatures that they fought a few minutes back were really from a different planet, and they were called Metal Heads. These were Metal Head eggs all clustered together in the bowl. They kept moving as if beating like a heart.

"We should go back!" Raven said quickly while backing away. "This does not feel good."

"We'll be fine," Robin said calmly to her. "We have to look into this, though." He had a cool and collective manor about him as he slowly walked out and over to the nest of eggs. He motioned for the others to follow. Starfire quickly flew over to the leader and hid behind his cape while looking at the disgusting eggs. Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled at Robin and Starfire because they knew the two liked each other. Raven hesitated before slowly walking out from behind the pine tree.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked them while running up to a round rock with some bluish liquid in it. It looked like a well or something that went down for forever it seemed. The term "warp gate" meant nothing to the teens at the moment.

Raven came to stand by Beast Boy. She kept looking around as if the boogieman would pop out and scare her at anytime. Beast Boy tilted his head to the side with a curious look on his face. He could not see his reflection in this water stuff. He lightly placed his hand into the liquid stuff and was suddenly being sucked into it.

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped while grabbing his ankle. She was swiftly pulled into the vortex as well with a short scream. The others were already trying to save the two being sucked into the warp gate. They were quickly pulled in with screams of alarm.

"Don't let each other go!" Robin yelled to his team. He gritted his teeth together because he was falling at tremendous speed yet he was still being pulled backwards. Cyborg hung onto his ankle as Robin held tightly onto Starfire's. All the Titans started to scream in panic as each one was forced to let go of the other.

Then there was a bright light and they all passed out.

-Robin-

"What happened?" he muttered to himself while finally waking up. He opened his eyes and sat up. He had been sitting on a hard table, and it had made his back all stiff.

"He lives!" someone said, and it was followed by a giggle. "Sig, the weird eared guy is alive!"

"What?" Robin asked while looking up. It looked as if he was in a saloon of some kind. A girl with blond hair was cleaning up the bar. She gave him a cute smile and then ran over to him. The first thing Robin noticed about her was her long ears. And she called his ears weird! He almost laughed at how hers looked.

"Is he okay, Tess?" asked another person with long ears. This person was older than the girl and looked as if he could knock the lights out of someone with just a small punch. He was not someone to mess with. Robin frowned and felt his own ears with confusion. It seemed as if everyone here had the same ears. He was the odd one out.

"He seems fine, Sig," Tess said while looking Robin over. She then asked him sweetly, "You okay, weird eared kid?"

"Just very confused," Robin said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was separated from the my friends. You see, I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. My team and I got sucked into this vortex thing and I ended up here. I need to find them and then get back to Jump City."

By now Sig and Tess were looking at him strangely. "Krew!" Sig yelled while still staring at Robin. "The kid is freaking us out! He is out of his mind."

"I don't care," said someone with a creepy and gruff voice. The teen saw a big fat guy come up from behind Sig. He had only one good eye and the other was red. He was a so fat that he had to sit on a machine that floated in the air and moved the big guy around. Robin hid a grin under a gloved hand and tried his best not to laugh. The guy just so looked so funny!

"I only have one question for you," Krew said while getting into Robin's face. The teen could smell a bit of alcohol in the guy's breath, and he made a face while leaning back to get his personal space. "Do you race?" Krew asked him with a wicked smile coming to his face.

-Raven-

Raven's eyes flittered open and she sat up quickly with a gasp. She was in a huge guestroom with purple plush pillows and blankets all around her in a king-sized bed. She spotted her blue cape on a chair next to the giant bed, and she used her powers to levitate it toward her. She had her powers back, and that made her a little glad.

"I see that your awake," someone said while peeking through the door to the palace like room.

"Where am I?" Raven asked him quickly while holding onto the soft as silk blanket.

"You're in the Baron Praxis' palace," the guy answered. He slipped into the room, and now Raven could see him clearly. He had short red hair and deep brown eyes. He also had long ears that would have made Raven laugh if she was not thinking about her situation. "I'm Erol. And you are?"

"Raven," the Goth girl said with a nod. "How did I get here?"

He gave her a smooth smile and sat down at the end of her bed. "I'm not sure," he started while thinking back. "We found you passed out on one of the streets a day ago. We saw that your ears were different and took you in. There is a legend out there that some teens with short ears would come to our world and help save it. I don't believe in it, but the Baron is trying anything to win this war, so he has put me in charge of you."

"Oh," Raven said while looking down in her lap. "What about my friends?"

"You will have to find them somewhere the city," Erol said with a shrug.

"Where is the city?"

"How 'bout I show you," Erol said while giving her another smile that she was starting to like. He walked over to some gold drapes and pulled them back. Raven gasped as she looked out the window. They were miles above the city, and she could see everything below her. "This, Raven, is Haven City!"

-Starfire-

She woke up to people talking off to her side. Starfire opened her eyes a little and saw two guys talking to each other around a table. A little orange animal was standing on the younger one's shoulder with a bored expression on his face. When he saw that Starfire was awake he pulled on the person's long ear and pointed her way.

"Hey, are you okay?" the teen asked her while walking over to the bed she was on. "You were out for a whole day. We were going to take you to a doctor, but we were told not to."

"I am fine, friend," Starfire said while sitting up. "But I am confused. Where are my friends from Earth? I am very worried about them."

"Have no idea, sweetheart," the orange animal said while giving her a smile from where he was sitting on the guy's shoulder. "When Jak and I found you, you were alone."

"EEP!" Starfire screamed while backing away from them. "The orange fuzzy animal talks!"

"Yeah," the other person there said with a sly smile. "He tends to do that…a lot." Jak hid a smile under a hand while the animal glared at the other person.

"I'm Daxter," the animal said while ignoring the other guy. "This here is Jak," he said while pointing to the guy he was sitting on. "That is Torn, but be thankful that you never knew him before," he whispered to Starfire. Torn heard him and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "And you are?"

"My name is Starfire," she said with a smile. "I am very glad to meet you, Daxter," she said while shaking his paw. She blushed a little while saying, "And I'm very glad to meet you too, Jak." She shook his hand and Jak smiled at her. She was a sweet person and very likable. "I am overjoyed to meet all of you," she said.

"Same here, sweetheart," Daxter said while jumping over to her shoulder with a wide grin on his face. Jak shook his head at his friend.

"But my name is Starfire," she said with confusion. "I do not understand. Who is this 'sweetheart' you speak of?"

"No, Starfire, it is a nickname," Daxter said to defend himself. "I call you sweetheart and you can call me…"

"Little orange fuzzy animal that can talk," Starfire said with her eyes lighting up with joy. "I am so happy I have such good friends here! I like this new nickname thing."

Daxter's ears dropped as he heard his new "nickname". Torn gave a small chuckle while going back to work. "Um…I was going along the lines of Orange Lightning."

"Or fuzz butt," Torn muttered while keeping his eyes on his map of Haven City. Jak laughed at the confusion on Starfire's face and the glare Daxter gave Torn for that small comment.

"How 'bout we just sick with calling each other by their real names?" Jak asked them.

-Cyborg-

"I did it!" a girl said off in the distance. Cyborg finally came fully awake and sat up. The only person around the small room was a girl with green hair and long elf ears that were even bigger than Beast Boy's. She had a cute body and looked to be a mechanic because she had oil stains all over her face and clothes.

"Who are you?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"I'm Keira," she said with a smile. "I hope you feel okay. I found you outside the stadium and saw that your power cell was burnt out. It was really weird power cell too, so I had to make a new one. It should only be strong enough to keep you awake and move around."

"Thanks," Cyborg said while still looking very confused.

"No problem," she said while going back to work on something else in the garage they were in. "Working on it was fun. Now, I'm sure you have somewhere to be right now."

"Yeah, about that," he said with a nervous smile.

-Beast Boy-

He woke up with a headache that seemed as if it would never go away. Maybe that was what he deserved for sticking his hand into that vortex thing. Beast Boy knew that one of the other Titans would have done the same thing. He had just been the first to do it.

"Hello?" someone asked him with a Spanish accent in his voice.

Beast Boy's eyes flew open, and he was face to face with a half monkey and half parrot thing staring at him. The teen gave a loud scream while sitting up and backing away. "AH! Who are you? How did I get here? AH! Where am I? And where is the nearest rest room? I got to go pee!"

The talking animal thing stared at him for a few seconds. It was at this time that Beast Boy looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in a tent with different old odds and ends stacked everywhere. An old lady sat cross-legged on a carpet with a bowl on her head. She also had only white eyes. It was starting to freak Beast Boy out.

Suddenly the old lady started to make different shapes with her hands and blue sparkles flew into the air to where she moved her fingers. It was like she was painting something on an invisible canvas. Beast Boy just stared at her with confusion and wonderment in his eyes.

"Omen says that she is very glad to finally meet you," the animal thing said while flying into the air with a sharp flap of his wings. "I personally don't like you, but I don't like most people, so this is not new."

"Can you just answer my questions?" Beast Boy asked him. "And please skip to the last one and answer that one first because this is very important."

"You must not know the legend if you're not taking this seriously," the monkey/parrot thing said while landing in the bowl on top of Omen's head. She did not seem to notice him there, though.

"I don't care about some stupid legend, dude!" Beast Boy said. "I just care about taking nature's call peacefully at the moment. I might listen up later, but I really got to go!"

The thing gave a frustrated sigh while pointing outside the tent with a colorful wing. "Public restrooms are to your right," he muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, dude!" Beast Boy said while rushing out the door. "I'll be back in a sec!"

"What do you see in him?" the animal named Pecker asked Omen after Beast Boy left the tent. "He is a complete idiot!" Omen made different signs in the air as her way of talking to her furry friend. Pecker nodded with another sigh. It had always been difficult to change her mind.

A/N: How was it? Was it extremely corny and stupid? I really hope it wasn't. And I have to tell you now that I'm going to pick on one of the Titans a lot. As you already know from reading my summary two Titans will join the Baron while two others will join the Underground. Lucky person who is left in the middle. That person I'll pick on the most. And sorry if Cyborg's part was very small. I do have to say that he is very boring. Don't get me wrong! I love Cyborg! It is just that he is boring to write about. The others are just so much fun to mess around with! But please give a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Robin's Zoomer Race

A/N: I am SO sorry for putting this fic off to the side only after its first chapter! I wanted to go ahead with another fic, but I had to put this one to the side to do so. So I forgot about it for a few months till now! I have great plans for it. It will be more like my writer's block fic, though. Once school starts up I won't have work and will get to create a schedule for writing my fics. This chapter will only be of two Titans. I hope you enjoy. Please give a review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the Teen Titans or Jak and Daxter. But that does not stop me from writing about them!

Chapter 2 Robin's Zoomer Race

"The mask stays," Robin said while coming out of the bathroom with his new outfit on that was not as flashy or odd looking. He now wore his metal bottom shoes with tight black pants just like his green ones from before. His top was blue with different metal armor all over his arms and shoulders that looked very similar to the ones he had to wear while working for Slade. His long, green gloves were replaced with black finger less ones. He had a new belt with his gadgets in it. A holster was strapped around his right leg. The gun had not been given to him yet.

"Good," Krew said while flying close to Robin. The teen gave the big guy a look to back off. He needed to know what personal space meant. "I think it looks better than just a normal face anyway," Krew said while fanning himself.

"I think it looks cool on you!" Tess said with a small giggle. Robin gave her one of his wry smiles. He was starting to like the girl. She kind of reminded him of Starfire. "Now are you going to race Sig or what, weird eared guy?"

"I told you guys," Robin said while being shoved out of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. It seemed as if everyone was coming out to watch him race. "My name is Robin," he told Tess while getting his first glimpse of Haven City. Not the most beautiful sight.

"Whatever you say, weird eared guy," Tess said with another one of her giggles. "Go beat him!"

"No, you don't understand," Robin said while being forced onto a small zoomer. "I…"

"Ready, kid?" Sig asked him. He was sitting on his own zoomer parked next to Robin's. The teen looked over to Sig with complete confusion on his face. He had no idea how to ride these things! He did not even know its name. "Krew says that if you beat me he can put you into a race. I'll race you around the port three times."

"Um…" Robin said while thinking it over with a gloved hand on his chin. It would not hurt him to race. He was good on his R-cycle. How bad could this new hovercraft be? He did need money in this new world, and if he found a home here it would be on the up side on his part. He had no other plan right now. "I'll take you up on that offer," he said with a cocky smile.

"Now, I'm not the best racer in Haven City," Sig said. "But I'm pretty good. So don't get too cocky, kid."

"Ready," Tess said while holding an old rag up over her head. "Set. GO!" Sig took off. The crowd groaned as they saw Robin trying to figure out how to start the zoomer. They had all put up beats on him. He gave Tess a wide grin of nervousness. He had no idea how to get started.

"You suck!" someone called out to him in the crowd. Robin found the keys and turned them while flooring it. Suddenly he was flying over the ground at tremendous speed. The wind whipped his face and hair as he smiled slyly. His quick mind figured out how to steer the zoomer in seconds. He turned the corner so sharply that he was sideways on the flying machine. He could not keep himself from smiling. This was just too much fun!

On the second lap Robin caught up with Sig. They came side by side and glanced over to each other. Sig looked very surprised to see Robin there. The kid had just been stuck on the starting line without even knowing how to start a simple thing as a zoomer. Now he was about to beat Sig on only the second lap!

Robin was a speed demon. He gave Sig a smile and pushed more on the gas. He saw the astonished look Sig gave him as he pushed ahead. The teen beat the race with flying colors. He slammed on the brake and skidded to a stop close to the saloon.

"Wow!" Tess said while running up to him with a big smile on her face. Robin hopped off the zoomer a little dazed at first. He had not that much fun in a long time! Zoomers were a blast! "That was the best racing I've ever seen!" Tess said and then hugged him. Robin blushed a little and gave her a grin while staying silent. She might like him, but he knew that his heart was still with one of his teammates.

"You're crazy, kid!" Sig said as he came up to Robin. "You were going so fast that if you even touched something the thing would have blown up!"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked him while dropping his smile quickly.

"Everyone knows that all zoomers blow up with only a few hits," Sig said while giving Robin a strange look. "They are easy to make and easy to destroy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Robin said while running his fingers through his jet-black hair. It had been a nervous habit of his since working in the circus when his parents were still alive. No wonder Krew wanted a racer so bad. Racing like that was deadly. No one wanted to have a job that had a sixty- percent chance of the driver dying. Did Robin need this job?

"Let's go tell Krew that we have our hands on the one of the best racers in Haven City!" Tess said while pulling on Robin's arm. "You'll be on that track in no time. Krew always gets pretty good people to give you a zoomer to race."

"How much do I get for doing this?" Robin asked Tess and Sig as he walked back to the saloon. He was looking around the place and taking note of different things. He was in some port area. The air was musty and cold with so much pollution in it. He noticed the police force right away with their bright red armor all over their bodies and huge guns in their hands.

Before any of the two Elves could answer Robin's question, the Krimson Guards walked up to the three. Robin saw how the two stiffened up as they waited for the three Krimson Guards to speak to them. It was at this moment that he thought that maybe he was not on the right side in this city.

"No more zoomer races in the middle of the city!" one of the guards shouted into Robin's face. "You can race as much as you want in the Arena. Is that clear?"

The white in Robin's mask was wide to show them that he was surprised. He had broken the law somehow. Not his first time, however. He never had a policeman talk like that to him in his whole life. What was the guy's problem? They should be respectful to the people if they were giving them a warning.

"Perfectly," Robin said with a nod. "I understand." As a superhero he had to obey the law. This had been his mistake. He had forgotten that what he had been doing was dangerous on his part and the people around him. He would never do that again. Too bad that promise would be broken all too soon.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the guard barked at Robin again while shoving his gun into the teen's stomach. "I do not fall for that response. If I get anymore of it then you'll have to answer to the Baron."

Robin frowned while looking down at the gun aimed at him. This was no way for the guard to act. He was now angry. "What was I supposed to say?" he asked the guard while pushing the gun away from him.

"You do not address any Krimson Guard that way, kid!" the guard yelled at Robin. He brought the end of his big gun down on Robin in an attempt to knock the teen out. Big mistake!

Robin dodged to the side of the man swiftly. He jumped into the air when the guy turned to shoot Robin. The boy flipped over the man and knocked him down with one sharp kick to the spine. He now faced two other Krimson Guards that had their guns aimed at him.

Robin had no time for them. He took out two bird-a-rangs from his belt and ducked down as shots rung out in the air. The guards had terrible aim and missed Robin by what seemed like miles to the skilled teen. With a battle cry, Robin threw the weapons in his hands at the two with perfect aim. Their guns were quickly flying the air. They landed a few yards away in sparking bits with a bird-a-rang in each.

The two guards ran away quickly to get backup or because they were too scared to think straight. One small kid had just taken down three big dudes in only a few dizzy seconds. Tess and Sig were surprised as well. They just stared at Robin with wide eyes and their mouths open.

"Next time you don't accept a good answer from someone please remember me," Robin said while pulling the one dude up off the ground. "I have friends out there that don't take crap all that well either. So watch yourself." He let himself express a small smile as he helped the guy stand up.

"I'm going to report you to the Baron, kid!" the Krimson Guard yelled to Robin when he was a safe distance away from Robin. "You will regret ever doing that!"

"You go do that!" Robin said with a small, amused laugh. If the Baron was as stupid as these guys were he would have no problem in this city. It did bother him that the leader of this city had people like that one Krimson Guard running everything. What side was smart to take at this point? He would just try to mind his own business and not get into anymore trouble.

"How…how did you do that?" Sig asked him as Robin walked up to his two new friends.

"What?" Robin asked them. "Oh, you mean teaching those guys a good old lesion?" Tess and Sig nodded silently. "I told you already. I'm a superhero. That was nothing compared to what I do at home."

"Krew is going to love you like he loves cake," Sig said with a smile coming to his face. Tess gave another one of her giggles at the small joke he made. Robin smiled but was confused. What did he say? He had no time to ponder over it because he was pushed into the saloon again to talk to Krew.

"What took you so long?" Krew asked them with a frown on his cubby face.

"You will not believe it," Sig said while pulling Robin up by his shoulder to stand beside him. "This kid beat me in the race then took down three Krimson Guard in seconds with skill I've only seen in a Wastelander. He is a perfect new racer."

Krew smiled wickedly. He flew up into Robin's face and asked him, "What do you say, kid?"

"Sure," Robin said while giving the man a cocky smile. "I do get money for this, right?"

"Duh," Tess said while messing up his spiky black hair. "If you win first place in a third type race you get to go to a higher type of race. We can go over to the stadium tomorrow and check it out."

"Here is a security pass, kid," Sig said to Robin while handing him a small piece of metal. Robin looked it over for a few seconds then slipped it into his belt. "Do you think you can take up a full time job here? I need some help sometimes. I could use you."

"What would I have to do?" Robin asked him.

"Take down a few Metal Heads here and there," Sig said. "I have other random jobs, but you would not be doing anything real big."

"Metal Heads," Robin said in thought. "Do they have a big, glowing gem in their forehead?"

"What is your problem, kid?" Sig asked him with impatience in his usual calm voice. "Everyone knows what a Metal Head is! If you don't want to go help me then just say so."

"Or maybe he is just plain stupid," Krew said without giving anyone a hint that what he said was rude.

This pushed Robin over the edge. He frowned in anger and thought of what to say. He had never really been in a situation like this before. He was used to being the smart one and being able to understand most things. Right now he was just a confused mess.

"I guess I'm suffering from amnesia," he finally said with a shrug. "I really have no idea what a Metal Head is."

"Guess we are going to have to knock some common sense back into you," Tess said while lightly tapping the back of Robin's head. "Maybe we should knock you out again."

"Pass," Robin said quickly while giving the girl a weak smile. She shrugged and walked away to clean up the bar. Some guy had gotten fully drunk and was spilling his drink around the counter while singing some song in a slurred speech. When Tess came by the drunk guy started to talk to her and Robin could see the discomfort on her face. What was she really doing here? He knew that Tess did not want to be here.

"So what do you say, kid?" Sig asked him and knocked Robin back into reality.

"I'm fine with that," Robin said with a simple shrug. "When do we start?"

"Right now," Krew said with that same wicked smile coming to his face. "I want you two to go to the Pumping Station and get me a few Metal Heads for the saloon. Or is this too hard for the pipsqueak?"

"Hey!" Robin said with anger in his voice. "I'm not a pipsqueak! What do you want me to call you? Food consuming king? Don't judge people by the way they look. Under estimating an opponent is one of the worst mistakes in a fight. Let's go, Sig."

With that out of his system finally, Robin stormed out of the saloon with his famous frown planted on his face. He leaned against the wall to the saloon and crossed his arms in front of him in deep thought. Sig was talking to Krew about details most likely, so Robin had this time to cool down.

What was he doing here? Where were his friends? Were they having the same luck as Robin? He had so many questions going through his head that he did not know where to start. He was so confused. Another headache was coming on. It would quickly form into a massive migraine. They always did that to Robin. It seemed as if his head always was going through some trouble lately. With Slade back and after Raven it was hard not to worry all the time.

-Raven-

"Hungry?" Erol asked the Goth girl walking next to him. He picked up a random blue fruit from a stand. The person working at the stand gave him an angry look but said nothing. This Raven did not notice.

"Yes," she said while taking the fruit with a shy smile on her face. "Thank you."

"So, these friends you speak of," Erol said while putting his hands behind his back once again as they kept walking through a part in the city. "They all have the same ears as yours?"

"Yes," Raven said with a nod. "Well, there is Beast Boy. He has tiny elf like ears almost like yours. His are just shorter. But he is not that hard to spot. He has green fur."

Erol gave a small laugh at the thought. "I'm guessing that your world is full of freaks too."

"Well…yes," Raven said. "I would be considered a freak as well."

"I don't think you are," Erol said while glancing over to her. "You seem perfectly normal to me."

"I might not look like one, but I do have powers," Raven said while looking to the ground.

"Can you show me?" Erol asked her with a small smile coming to his face.

"Everyone would freak out, though," she said while trying not to look in his eyes.

"They can't do anything to you," he said. "I'm the Baron's right hand man. If they see you with me they will not lay a hand on you."

"If you say so," Raven said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Erol could only see deep pools of darkness. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted calmly while holding up the fruit Erol had given her. Her hands were burning with black fire as the fruit turned black and levitated into the air. Erol gave a short gasp at the awesome sight before him.

Raven then made a small yell as she tore the fruit into half with her powers. One perfect side fell into Erol's hands while the other side fell into Raven's. When he looked back to the girl, she was back to normal. She gave him a small smile and took a bite from her fruit.

"Now that is cool," Erol said and gave her a wink. She blushed slightly and took another bite while staying silent this whole time. "And thanks for the fruit."

_WOOSH!_

A zoomer came flying by above the two at tremendous speed. Raven gave a short gasp while stepping to the side to avoid getting knocked over by the flying machine and Erol did the same. For the briefest of moments Raven felt a familiar vibe coming from one of the passengers on the zoomer. But the thing was going so fast she could not tell if it was one of her friends.

Raven looked back to Erol to see that he was pretty much ticked off by the driver of the zoomer. Normally Raven would not ask any questions about that sort of matter. But this was a new world and she had to quickly learn about it if she ever wanted to help save it like Erol said she would. Best way was the ask questions.

"Who was that?" she asked him as they continued to walk down the pathway.

"Most likely the Underground," Erol said while narrowing his eyes in hatred. He spat the word underground like it was some gross sewer water. "They are against the Baron and want to get rid of him to put up some 'true ruler' in his place." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Everyone thinks differently," Raven said after a small bite of her fruit. "Of course there is going to be a group of people against a ruler. It does not mean it is right, though."

"But they are getting more of a threat each day," Erol said with a sigh. "Once the war with the Metal Heads ends we will finally be able to focus all our attention to the Underground and get rid of them once and for all."

"So you have tried to get rid of them already?" she asked Erol with some interest creeping into that monotone voice of hers. The Underground was the enemy and she had to know everything about them.

"We tried some different things here and there," Erol said. "At first they were only bug sized and were not a threat to the Baron at all. But after some years went by they grew by a lot! They are a pain in the ass! Getting rid of them would let us fight the war better."

"So they do not like war?" Raven asked him.

"Yes and no," Erol said after some thought. "Some are so daring and brave enough to go and take out whole Metal Head nests! Of course only one fourth of them make it out alive. Others join because they think that the Baron is making war with the Metal Heads just to stay in power. But that is just bull. The Baron would never use his position to bully his people around. These people are just poor Elves that are mad that they can't get a job anywhere else because they are too lazy. So they join the Underground group thinking that if they take down the Baron their troubles will just go away."

"Wow," Raven said with a little bit of amazement in her voice. "Must be hard to keep them at bay."

Erol shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and said, "All we can do is muddle through."

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Tell me if it gets too cheesy. But I would like to see who you guys think will be the odd one out in the fic. I know my readers are smart enough to at least eliminate two or three of the Titans by now. But please give a review! Thank you so very much! And have a nice first day of school for those who have not started yet. Mine starts September 8th. But I'm off to type up more on my Switched Lives fic! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Sewer Smell

A/N: Hello people. School has finally started! I'm happy yet bored. After second period in school I was already looking a window to stare out of to daydream. I also had three days of absolutely no sleep! My body did not let me fall asleep for three whole nights! So this morning I had ten hours of sleep and I feel great! Did I tell you readers that I'm an insomniac? Anywho, enough about my boring life. Please R&R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Never. Zero. Zip. Nada. Don't own anything from Teen Titans or Jak and Daxter.

Chapter 3 Sewer Smell

"I am confused, friends," Starfire said as they walked up to the elevator door. "Where are we going?"

"Last night Krew gave us a mission to take out a few guns in the sewers," Daxter said with a bored sigh. "But we did not do it right away because I needed my precious sleep, and Jak here wanted to know if you were up yet."

"Who is this 'Krew' you speak of?" Starfire asked her new found fuzzy friend. The doors to the elevator opened up and the two stepped in. Right away the smell of the gross sewer water attacked all three of their noses.

"I'm working for him so he can give me information about the Baron," Jak said. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell as the elevator took them under the city. The sewers were a perfect way to smuggle things because different pathways lead everywhere and it was easy to get lost if you did not know where you were going. It was a great place for Krew to smuggle things from the Wasteland. But once the Baron put motion sensor machine guns in the main chambers, the smuggling had to be put on hold. That is why Jak had been sent to take them all down. He was the only guy willing to do so at the moment.

"I see," Starfire said with a stiff nod. "Torn has told me what the Baron has been doing to your city. It is truly dreadful. I am sorry."

"You don't even know the half of it, sweetheart," Daxter muttered. Starfire noticed that both boys looked straight ahead with their own dark thoughts. They knew exactly what cruel things the Baron was doing to the poor city. They had even experienced it.

"Time to get to work," Jak finally said to break the odd silence. He took out his scatter gun with a wicked smile spreading across his face. He winked to Starfire, and she gave him a shy smile as she felt herself blush a little. The door to the elevator opened up and the smell hit them full force along with some nasty creatures.

Jak had the element of surprise on the few giant tadpole like creatures hanging around the entrance. Before they could look his way, the Elf had fired his gun a few shots. The blasts echoed around the dimly lit chamber. The creatures started to advance toward the three with growls of anger.

Starfire hovered a foot off the ground as her eyes and hands started to glow. With a few small battle yells she threw her starbolts at the creatures coming towards her and her new friends. They were quickly dead, and the girl came back down to the ground with a tiny smile of victory on her lips.

"You did not tell us you could do that, cutie!" Daxter yelled at her with surprise in his voice. Jak stared at her with astonishment. They were both kind of shocked at her superpowers.

Starfire could feel her cheeks turn red once again as she smiled and said innocently, "Sorry. I can fly and shoot starbolts from my eyes and hands. But you still like me, right?"

"Of course, Starfire!" Jak said with a wry smile. "Why wouldn't we?"

Starfire looked to the floor with a shrug. "Some people think that I would be weird," she said.

"You are nothing compared to Jak," Daxter said. Jak gave his furry friend a dirty glare to make him shut up about that matter. Sadly, Daxter did not know how to shut up. "He turns into this freaky dark eco demon like thing that scares the freaking crap out of some. But it is so awesome and comes in handy when a bunch of Krimson Guards or Metal Heads are after you."

Before Starfire could say something, Jak stormed off down the hallway with a sour look on his face. "What?" Starfire could hear Daxter ask his friend. She followed closely behind her Elf friend and stayed quiet. He seemed mad at something, and she did not want to say the wrong thing to him.

They walked down the metal chamber while trying to block out the overwhelming smell of the sewer. Daxter felt like he was going to pass out from it because of his over sensitive nose. The thought of the smell quickly vanished as they heard the sound of the first gun shooting.

Starfire started to hover off the ground absent mindedly. Daxter and Jak gave her an odd look as the Osttel said to her, "You might not want to do that in public, Star. It would freak a lot of people out." Starfire looked over to him with confusion in her deep green eyes.

"Let's just get this mission out of the way," Jak said while holding his gun up. "The first machine gun sounds like it is close." They all nodded and started to jog down the hallway. They came up to a vertical chamber that lead to other chambers like the one they were in. One small walkway let them go to another chamber where the shots were being heard from. Every three seconds a round of laser bullets ripped out of the chamber and slammed into the brick wall.

"Looks like fun," Daxter said sarcastically. Jak smiled slyly as he glanced up to his friend. They ran down the pathway to the other chamber. The sound of the machine gun blasted into their ears and echoed around the rest of the sewer tunnels as if to ward off all who came near.

"Ready, set, go!" Jak yelled quickly before Daxter or Starfire could figure out a plan to take down the gun. Jak jumped out of his cover after putting his gun away. Daxter gave a sharp yell as he cursed Jak's hastiness. Starfire gasped. She thought for sure her new Elf friend would get creamed!

She looked out from her cover to see the skilled Elf work his magic. He had a grace about him as he duck rolled out of the way of bullets then jump out of the way of others. It was a mystery how Daxter stayed on the young man's shoulder that whole time. When Jak was near the machine gun, he took out his own gun at and barely had time to take aim before shooting. The machine gun blew up in one big ball of fire and debris flew into the air.

"Glorious!" Starfire yelled happily as she flew up to Jak. She hugged him for his victory against the machine gun. Jak's cheeks flushed the color of red at the girl's actions. Her alien strength started to crush his bones, and his embarrassment quickly changed into panic as he could not breathe.

"Star!" he gasped. "Air!"

"Oh!" Starfire said as she let go of him with a sorry look on her face. She often did that to others at home. "I am most sorry. I am stronger than I look."

"_Pift_!" Daxter said with the wave of his paw. "Who cares? But how 'bouts a small victory kiss for your favorite orange Osttel?" He tapped his furry cheek with an index finger with a goofy grin spreading across his face.

Starfire giggled and gave him a small kiss. Jak shook his head at his friend's actions. Daxter had not changed at all for those two years they had been apart. But Jak had changed greatly. He was more dark and mysterious. One of the big things that changed was that he could now talk. He was not that little mute kid anymore. Daxter and Jak had only rejoined for a few days after being separated for two whole years. Once Daxter got to know the new Jak would they still be good friends? This question bothered Jak deeply. He often thought about it.

"On to the next gun," Jak muttered as he started to walk away from Starfire. The girl flew in the air next to them, and it was an odd sight for the two to see the girl flying.

They came to an underground river of sewer water. Jak jumped to the different round platforms in the disgusting water. The same type of creatures they had taken down at the elevator were now swimming around in the nasty water and just waiting for one of the three to fall in.

The three made it to the other side of the water and started to walk on the narrow pathway with metal cage fencing blocking them from going deeper into broken down tunnels. Starfire looked into them and gave a small shiver. Her feet touched the ground and she started to walk with Jak as her emotions lost all happy thoughts. The place was creeping her out.

Suddenly a Metal Head slammed into the metal fencing next to Starfire and Jak. All three of them screamed out of fright as the thing smacked into the fence. Starfire grabbed onto Jak's arm with her eyes wide with fear. This knocked Jak off balance. Daxter fell off his shoulder with a sharp yell of surprise and fell into the water with a big splash.

"Dax!" Jak yelled as he got to his knees and stuck out his hand for the animal to grab hold of it.

Before anyone could get his or her head on straight, one the swimming creatures grabbed Daxter's tail by its sharp teeth and pulled Daxter down into the water. There was a pause as both Jak and Starfire stared down into the water with shock.

Jak swore under his breath as he took off his shirt and armor. He glanced to Starfire and said quickly, "Kill the stupid Metal Head. I'll be back with Dax." With that said, Jak jumped into the air and did a graceful dive into the brown water with a small splash.

Starfire killed the attacking Metal Head that was trying desperately to get to her through the wire. Starfire then looked to the water with worry as she held her breath. They were under the water for way too long! Were they dead? The alien girl wanted to cry.

At the last moment, Jak's head popped up on the surface of the water with a deep gasp for breath. He threw a soaked Daxter at Starfire, and she caught the half conscious Osttel in her hands. She looked to Jak with wide eyes and saw him trying to swim away from the creature in the water. He was defenseless against the unhappy animal that just lost his meal.

"My gun!" he yelled up to Starfire. The girl quickly set Daxter down and finished the creature off herself. With a loud battle cry, she flung a big starbolt at the thing about to bite her Elf friend. The thing let out a dying screech before it stopped moving and floated on top of the water dead.

"Are you undamaged?" Starfire asked Jak as she pulled him out of the water easily with her alien strength. She set him down as he tried to regain his senses. He nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said. He looked over to Daxter with a wide grin spreading over his face. The animal was shivering with a sour look planted on his face. "Next time tell me when you want to take a swim, Dax," Jak joked with him.

"Daxter wanted to swim in that water?" Starfire asked Jak while glancing at the water.

"No, it was a joke," Jak said while shaking his head. She sure was a weird one!

"That was so gross!" Daxter said. "I stink so bad!"

"Should we go on with this mission, friends?" Starfire asked them with concern in her voice.

"Yep!" Jak said with a nod. He flashed her a smile as he forced himself to his feet. He pulled his shirt and armor back on. "Aren't you coming, Dax?" he asked his fuzzy friend who was looking at him a little fearfully.

"Maybe it would be safer on her shoulder," Daxter said while shoving his thumb in Starfire's direction.

Jak's spirit fell as he stared at Daxter for a few seconds. He had been right. It seemed like Daxter did not like the new Jak very much. He tried not to show his emotions on his face as he tried to smile down at his old friend. He decided to let it pass by joking around with Daxter.

"Her shoulder seems really safe," Jak said sarcastically. "She flies and shoots lasers out of her hands."

Daxter looked back and forth from Jak to Starfire. He slowly contemplated the situation carefully. He finally climbed back up to Jak's shoulder with a grin spreading over his face. "I'll choose the landlubber. No offense, Star."

Starfire smiled at him sweetly but her mind was somewhere else. She saw the pain in Jak's eyes when Daxter had first refused to ride on his shoulder. There was sadness in them. But why? From what she could see, the two were really tight. Kind of like Cyborg and Beast Boy. She knew Daxter well enough by now to know that he had been joking a little. Then how come Jak looked so hurt inside?

She never got to think much of the question because they could hear the shooting of the next gun. Her mind quickly went back into mission mode.

- Cyborg -

Keira whistled loudly as Cyborg got done telling his story in detail on how his team got there. They were both sitting on a work bench in Keira's small garage next to the stadium. Both held a cup of some dark purple liquid that tasted and smelled very similar to coffee.

"So you have nowhere to go?" she asked Cyborg with wonder in her voice.

"Yep," Cyborg said. "You do believe me, right?"

Keira nodded her head and said, "Erol has been on the lookout for you short eared people. He will gladly take you in to stay at the Palace."

"Really?" Cyborg asked with a smile coming to his face. He thought for sure that he would be left homeless if Keira refused to take him in for a few days. "That would be great!" He paused then asked her, "Did you say palace? And who is this Erol?"

"Yeah," she said with another nod. "Erol is the leader of all Krimson Guards and right hand man of the Baron. He is also one of the best zoomer racers I've ever seen. You'll like him! He should be showing up in a few hours."

"So he has been looking for people who look like me?" Cyborg asked her with deep confusion in his voice. "Why? Does he know that my friends and I would suddenly show up?"

"He did not tell me very much," Keira said with a small shrug. She looked the ceiling with those big green eyes of hers in thought. "He said that there was some prophecy about five short eared teens would come to this world and help save it. We do have all those Metal Heads attacking us. Maybe your superhero team was meant to come here to help us fight back and win this war against them."

Cyborg thought deeply on what she had just said. He wished he had his team with him right now. Robin would have an answer to all their problems in only the matter of seconds. Starfire would be her cheery self as Raven would sit in a corner just to support the team. Beast Boy would say a few corny jokes here and there. He missed them already.

Suddenly there was a knock on Keira's garage door. She jumped off the bench and pressed a button on the wall to open the door for her visitor. The door slid open and there was Erol himself with Raven by his side. There was surprise for a few seconds as they all expressed shocked faces.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled as he wrapped his arms around her in a great bear hug that Raven did not share with him. He quickly let go of her with his cheeks turning slightly red for a few seconds. "Sorry," he said with a nervous grin spreading over his face. "I was just worried about the team. I'm so glad to see that you're okay."

Raven gave him a big smile to show him that she did not mind the hug too much and that she understood his expression of happiness. She was kind of surprised that she smiled that big. She usually did not show that much emotion in front of anyone. Maybe she just missed her team.

"I'm guessing that this is one of your friends," Erol said to Raven as he saw the two smile at each other out of relief.

"Yes," Raven answered with a nod. She then quickly introduced the boys to each other. "Erol, this is Cyborg. Cyborg, this is the Krimson Guard Commander, Erol. The leader of this city, Baron Praxis, has ordered Erol to find and take care of the Teen Titans."

"Cool," Cyborg said with a warm grin. "Keira was just talking about Erol."

The two team members did not notice Erol give Keira a wink. Her cheeks turned a hint of pink as she smiled shyly at the Elf. It took a moment for Raven to feel the vibe between the two Elves. For some reason it was harder for her to sense vibes with Elves. But the vibe coming from Keira was defiantly something along the lines of love. A flare of jealousy sparked up inside of her. She shook the feeling away and was confused with herself. She hoped that she was not getting feelings for the same Elf.

"Tomorrow we need to go look for your other friends, Raven," Erol said as the four sat down in the garage to talk about the situation at hand. "I think all of you were separated. The other three could be anywhere in the city. So we need to send out a search party for them."

"I hope these friends of yours are okay," Keira said while giving Cyborg a faint sweet smile.

"I know Robin and Star could easily take care of themselves," Cyborg said with a shrug. "I'm just worried about BB."

"They all could be in danger," Raven said. "They don't know anything about this world." A thought hit her and she turned to Erol with a worried expression on her face. "What if one of them joins the Underground?"

"The what?" Cyborg asked. He was left in the dust.

"I had been thinking just that," Erol said in deep thought. "You said that Robin was the leader of your team. If we find him, the others are sure to follow right? Is he a good leader?"

"Don't question Robin's leadership," Cyborg said. "He is a perfect leader for our team. None of us have doubt about his decisions." He did not mention that one time where they did think that he had cracked and had gone insane. They had all thought that their leader was mad and seriously questioned him being leader at the time. But it just ended up that the teen had been hallucinating because of some dust that Slade had on his mask. But no one on the team would ever be able to forget that they had betrayed Robin at the time, but he had also betrayed them as well.

"So our main goal should be to find Robin," Erol said. "Don't worry about the others joining the Underground because I'm sure that they will just follow the leader."

"What is the Underground?" Cyborg asked Erol.

"A group of Elves against the Baron," Erol answered quickly. He stood up and put his hands on his hips to command attention from the group. "I'm going to take Raven and Cyborg back to the palace right now. Tomorrow we both look for Robin and the others. I'll send out a search party tonight. Keira, tell me if you see anyone with short ears around here. Let's go."

Raven and Cyborg nodded and followed Erol out of the garage after saying a few goodbyes to the girl mechanic. "If you need fixing, Cyborg," she called after them. "I might be able to help."

"Thanks!" Cyborg yelled back with a smile. She was sweet and very helpful. Without her, Cyborg would still be knocked out. She had to be a really good mechanic to work with Earth stuff that was totally alien to her. Maybe she could fix him all the way up so he would be able fight.

"Have you tried to contact Robin with your communicator, Raven?" Cyborg asked his friend as the three started to walk back to the palace. "I can't because my power cell had been burned out. Keira made me a different one, so I can only do a limited of things."

"I tried, but this world does not let them work," Raven answered with a small sigh. "We will just have to search for the others. I really hope that they are all okay."

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry that the ending of the chapter was extremely boring! I just had to explain a few things and get it ready for the next chapter. I'm also sorry if the chapter was a bit short. But please give a review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping List

A/N: Don't you just love writer's block? Best thing in the world! Please note the sarcasm. I had no idea how to start or finish this chapter for such a long time. All I knew was that it would be focused on BB and I needed it to be funny sort of. Since school started I'm having trouble typing and sleeping. So I spend a long time TRYING to fall to sleep. Maybe one day my body will get the idea it needs to shut down. Watch me pass out in class. That would be fun! But that is the reason for my very late update. But please R&R. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Own, I do not. Gotta love Yoda!

Chapter 4 Shopping List

Pecker looked up as the green teen flew into the tent with a high pitched scream. He shook his head while narrowing his eyes at Beast Boy for freaking out once again. It seemed like the teen had just realized that he was stuck in an Elf world. Reality was finally coming to the surface of Beast Boy's brain.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy said as he looked around the tent as if something scary was going to jump out at him any time. "Everyone has HUGE ears! And animals talk! I'm pretty much freaked out right now."

Pecker rolled his eyes from where he sat on top of Onin's head. Beast Boy kept rambling on about how strange the place was and he started to pace. Pecker thought that this time was the best to cut into his thoughts and tell him the reason for him being there.

"Quiet!" Pecker squawked loudly.

Beast Boy winced because his ears were a bit more sensitive than others. But he shut up right away and stared at Pecker with panic written all over his face.

"Sit!" Pecker squawked again.

Beast Boy's butt was on the floor in less than a second. He was all too ready to get some answers. If Pecker was the only one to give it to him then he would do whatever the monkey/parrot told him to do.

"Now," Pecker said with a small smile coming to his lips. "You want to know where you are and why. Onin has all the answers, so listen up, green boy!"

Beast Boy frowned at the harshness of Pecker's tone and because of the mean nickname the creature had bestowed on him. But Beast Boy was quickly wrapped up in the story Onin started to tell. Of course, she never said anything. She only made weird signs in the air which Pecker translated somehow.

"Onin says that you and four other teens with ears like yours were destined to come to this world way before you were even born," Pecker said. He flew into the air with a sharp flap of his wings and landed on the ground in front of Beast Boy.

"You must mean the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said with his eyes lighting up with hope. "So that means the others have to be somewhere around here too! Sweet!"

"Not sweet!" Pecker snapped back at him. Beast Boy jumped a little from the sudden outburst from the animal. He was about to ask why, but Pecker answered for him. "The ruler of this city most likely has one of your friends so far. Right now it will be a battle for all of you teens. And we have the stupid one!"

It took around three seconds for Beast Boy to realize that the stupid one was him. "Hey!" he yelled at Pecker with a frown coming to his face. "Shut up, bird…monkey thingy! I'm not stupid enough to turn into a bear and eat you."

"I would like to see you try," Pecker said with a smug smile coming to his lips. "Onin is not finished yet. And I'm sure you will not be smart enough to figure out what she is saying."

"Dude!" Beast Boy said while standing up. He did not like being insulted like this even if it might be true. "She's not saying ANYTHING! All she does is wave her hands in the air and make sparkles with all her voodoo crap!" As he said this, he waved his arms around wildly. Pecker had to duck to avoid getting hit. "I bet you are making this all up!"

Pecker glared up at Beast Boy for what he had just said. He gave a loud squawk while flying up to Beast Boy's face. "I am not making this up, green boy!"

Beast Boy gave the animal a smug smile and said, "Prove it."

Onin had decided that she had had enough with the two fighting like this. She shook her head with annoyance. The old lady then clapped her hands together and a big spray of blue sparkles flew into the air between the two yelling at each other.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled while backing up with surprise. He was so off balance he fell onto his butt with a wince of pain. Pecker settled down with a dirty frown still planted on his face. He landed on Onin's head and narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy as the teen took the hint to calm down.

Onin nodded with a satisfied smile. She then continued with her story. Pecker watched her for a few minutes then translated it for Beast Boy. "She says that a long time ago an eco sage prophesized that you five would come to this planet at around this time to help save it. It said nothing on how to save it, so I'm guessing at least one of you knows about this."

Beast Boy said nothing. He did not want to say that no one on his team had any idea what was going on. Even Robin looked dumfounded when they were checking out all those eggs. And Robin was one of the smart ones of the group. But once he thought about it, Raven had been trying to avoid going anywhere that day. The more Beast Boy thought about it, he was very sure that Raven knew this would happen. This was all her fault!

"Raven might know what is going on," Beast Boy said in thought. "But this will be easy. Me and my team always fight bad guys and save our city. It is our job."

"My team and _I_," Pecker corrected while narrowing his eyes at him once again. "Do you people know how to talk where you come from?"

"Yes," Beast Boy mumbled. He didn't like Pecker too much. "So what do I do till we find Raven?"

"Now that you ask," Pecker said with a smile. "The Shadow is coming over soon for dinner and he is going to bring someone with him. I have not done my shopping for the food yet, so I need you to do it for me. You might be noticed with your butt ugliness, so here is a cloak to hide it all."

"I would say thanks but you don't deserve it," Beast Boy muttered to him while taking the purple cloak. Pecker returned the comment with a smug smile. It was very similar to Raven's he noticed as he put it on. He pulled the hood up over his head and smiled at his new disguise.

"Now here is the list of foods, green boy!" Pecker said while throwing the parchment paper into the air. Beast Boy caught it and a wave of deep confusion washed over his face. He had no idea what these things were.

"Wait, dude," Beast Boy said. "I'm having a hard time understanding why I have to be the one doing this and not you. And I have no clue what these things are."

"You have a hard time understanding a lot of things," Pecker said. Beast Boy frowned again but waited for his answer silently. Pecker thought for a while. He didn't want to do his own shopping because he was just lazy that way, but Beast Boy would not please the Shadow if he didn't know what he was doing. He finally said, "Ask around. It is not that hard, green boy."

Beast Boy gave a long sigh of frustration and walked out of the tent in defeat. He quickly forgot about Pecker and his annoying attitude. His eyes sparkled with wonder at this new and amazing world before him that he had to explore. He casually walked through the outside market with a smile crossing his face.

The green teen went around to different stands asking them for different fruit and vegetables that were all different colors and shapes. Some of the Elves gave him weird looks because he didn't know what fruit or vegetable was what. But this way Beast Boy got to know the letters of the Elf alphabet.

It was close to sunset when Beast Boy was done with his shopping. He was actually having a fun time here. He had been out there for hours getting Pecker's food and he was a bit worn out. He sat down at a small outdoor bar with some purple creature that was not Elf working there. He gave a long, tiered sigh and made a mental check at all the things he had gotten.

"Does new Elf want drink?" the purple creature asked Beast Boy suddenly.

"Oh," Beast Boy said while looking up at him. He smiled and said while shaking his head, "No thanks, dude. I have to get this stuff back to Pecker right away."

"Dude?" the creature asked him with confusion. He then looked at Beast Boy closely and asked him, "You wanted short eared Elf? Erol look for you."

"Um…" Beast Boy said while standing up. "I got to go." Before the creature could shout a protest, Beast Boy took off through the city. He didn't want this Erol guy to find him. He was sure that Pecker's side was the better of the two that wanted them.

Beast Boy finally found the tent he was looking for after a long run through the market. He had to ask around a few times to find it. He walked through the flaps and came face to face with Starfire and another old guy with green skin.

"Raven!" Starfire squealed in happiness as she crushed Beast Boy in a tight alien hug. Beast Boy was quickly cut off from all breathing and wondered why she had called him Raven. Then he realized that he still had his cloak on with the hood that looked exactly like Raven's dark blue one.

"Stupid girl!" Pecker yelled at Starfire. "He is turning blue! Let go of him!"

"He?" Starfire asked Pecker with confusion. She dropped Beast Boy and his hood fell back to reveal is face. He smiled weakly up at her and she blushed for a few seconds from pure embarrassment. "I am so sorry, friend Beast Boy! I thought you were Raven because of your cape. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure," Beast Boy said with a smile and simple shrug. He glared over to Pecker and said, "I got your food. Happy now?"

"Not with you in my tent," Pecker muttered. Only Beast Boy caught it and gave him a dirty look. Pecker's mood quickly changed as he smiled to the old guy who Beast Boy assumed was the Shadow. "Everyone sit down, please," he said to them as he quickly put all the food into a bowl and placed it on the floor.

"This looks wonderful, friend!" Starfire said with joy in her voice. Beast Boy could not help but smile to have her back. Of all the people he missed on his team it had to be her. Her joyful attitude and constant kindness always brought a smile to anyone's face.

They all sat down and started to eat the fruit and vegetables as Pecker and the Shadow shared information that Beast Boy didn't care too much about. It was all about something called Metal Heads and the Baron and the Underground. Some war was going on and that was all he got from listening to them talk.

"So what have you been doing, Star?" Beast Boy asked the alien girl across from him.

"My day has been glorious," Starfire said with a wide smile. "I have met many friends, here. One is the Elf, Jak, and his talking animal, Daxter, who likes to call me sweetheart. He says it is a nickname."

Beast Boy looked at her with confusion. So many times he had no idea what she said. This time it was no different. The teen just nodded like he understood. He then asked, "Have you seen any other of the Titans?"

Starfire shook her head and said with a sad sigh, "I have not. I am afraid that the Baron has found our friends already. I worry about them."

"Me too, Star," Beast Boy said with his voice serious for once. "Wait. Who is the Baron?"

"What are we going to do about these two?" Pecker asked the Shadow while throwing his head over in Starfire's and Beast Boy's direction. "I am afraid we got the short end of the stick."

The Shadow studied the two friends for a few seconds then finally said, "Starfire is brave and strong I have heard, but Torn says that she is very naive and too sweet and kind for this world. But Torn also says that she has made the choice of staying on this side. We do not have to worry about her wanting to go over the Baron's side."

"It's better than the green boy," Pecker said with a sigh. "He is not the brightest. But I guess I would have to say that he likes to obey. He is not a leader. We need the leader of this team of theirs. Whoever has him has them all."

"I know," the Shadow said while in deep thought. "Then we don't need to look for the others but him. Starfire said his name is Robin. I will alert the Underground and Torn about him. He has to be somewhere in this city, so let's find him."

Pecked smiled sheepishly at the Shadow before asking, "Can you take the green one back to Torn with you? He bugs me."

The Shadow smiled slyly back at him while saying jokingly, "I thought you liked him doing your shopping." Pecker rolled his eyes. The Shadow then nodded and said, "He will be safer with Torn anyways. I'll take him with us."

"Thank you," Pecker said. On the inside he was rejoicing, though.

- Robin -

He took out three ice disks and swiftly threw them at the two Metal Heads coming at him. One dodged the quick attack and lunged at Robin with his jaws snapping as the other was frozen in place. With a sharp yell of surprise, Robin jumped back and took out at bird-a-rang from his belt. He swiped the air and sliced into the creature's paw and cut it right off. The thing cried out in pain as it snapped at Robin once again.

Robin barred his teeth as he skillfully took out his Bo Staff and knocked the creature away with one bone crunching hit. The teen then heard another Metal Head behind him and jumped into the air. He did a flip and landed behind the Metal Head. He struck out with his Staff and made it fly into the air with a yelp of agony.

"Nice one, kid!" Sig yelled to Robin while running past him. He started to shoot a few Metal Heads out of his way with his Peace Maker. "Follow me!"

Robin swiped a bead of sweat off his forehead as he stood there for a few seconds to catch his breath. They were at the Pumping Station taking down a few Metal Heads for trophies for Krew. The creatures were blood lusting and ruthless, yet most of the time easy for Robin to take down. Robin didn't like doing it for the slim ball Krew, but it would get him food in his stomach and a bed to sleep on. So he kept going.

Robin ran to catch up with Sig with his Staff still out in case a sneak attack was on the minds of some Metal Heads. The two stopped behind a rock while panting quietly from so much non stop fighting. Sig smiled down at Robin and nodded his head to the side for Robin to look around. The teen peeked a look around the rock and saw one big Metal Head with crab like feet. This was the Metal Head Krew wanted the most.

"The Peace Maker will take out that bad boy in one shot," Sig explained to Robin in a low whisper. "But it needs time to load up for that one shot. I need you to protect me till that time comes, kay?"

"Sure," Robin said with a frown. "Anything for Krew," he said with sarcasm.

Sig gave a small chuckle and said, "I can see the overwhelming joy on your face, kid. Just don't leave me as a sitting duck. Do you have my back?"

"Yeah," Robin said with a smile. Sig nodded to him with another smile and started to load up his gun. Metal Heads were already trying to attack them from behind. Robin took out two bird-a-rangs from his belt and threw them at the five Metal Heads attacking. One sliced into a Metal Head's stomach and lodged itself there as the thing fell and died. The other one only injured another Metal Head a little.

Robin threw himself at the group of Metal Heads with a loud battle cry. He jumped into the air at the last second and came down hard on top of a Metal Head vertically and knocked the creature to the sandy ground with a loud thud. Robin could hear its bones being crushed under his feet.

The Metal Heads were on Robin in seconds. The boy was thrown off the crushed one and landed face first in the sand with a loud _uuff_ escaping his mouth that quickly got filled with the sand. He spat out the nasty stuff as he reached out for his Staff that he had dropped when landing. He cried out in pain as a Metal Head swiped at Robin's arm and made four red lines to remind the teen of his pain.

Robin quickly rolled away from the one Metal Head. He spotted at the corner of his eye a Metal Head getting too close to Sig. The teen took out his last ice disk and barely took aim at the creature. The bold Metal Head was an ice sculpture in seconds. Robin smiled slightly while seeing this but quickly went back to fighting the Metal Heads now attacking him.

Suddenly a flash of blue light sparked up from where Sig was. Robin looked his way and saw the Elf fire at the big Metal Head. The creature screamed in pain as it was electrocuted to death and slumped over. Sig gave a victory yell while retrieving his well fought for prize. Robin finally destroyed the rest of the attacking Metal Heads and stood there panting to catch his breath.

"You did good, kid, for your first time," Sig said while patting Robin on the shoulder. "And you don't even need a gun. Now that's amazing."

"Thanks," Robin said with a nod. They started to walk back to the door that would take them back to the city. Robin glanced at the brown sack Sig had over his shoulder. He almost didn't want to know what was in there.

There was silence between the two till Sig finally asked him, "So you're a leader of some superhero team?"

Robin looked up to him with surprise on his face. He didn't think that Sig cared that much about him, but maybe the big guy had some heart under that tough shell. The teen smiled and said, "Yeah. I wonder where they all are right now. I can't help but worry about them and how we are going to get back to Earth."

Sig nodded with a look of thought in his green eyes. "You might want to stick with Krew for a while, kid," he said down to Robin. "The guy might be creepy and rude, but he knows almost everything about this city. If you make him happy he might repay you with some information. He might know how you can go back to your…world, whatever you call it."

"Earth," Robin said with a smile. It just struck him funny that no one knew what Earth was.

"Yeah," Sig said. "I'm not saying he knows how to, but there is a big chance he does. Just keep working for him and then ask questions. I'll have your back covered the whole time."

Robin thought over the matter for a few seconds. They said he could race and Sig had said that he was a great fighter when it came to Metal Heads. He had the skills to do anything for Krew. But the iffy part of the deal was Robin's morals. He didn't want to do anything against the law or hurt anyone for that man. He didn't trust him one bit.

"I'll stick with you and Krew for now," Robin finally said. "But if something happens that I don't like then I'm out. I don't trust him."

"I understand completely, kid," Sig said with a smile. "But welcome to the family!"

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in forever. The next update should be quicker than the last. I'm having a hard time with my other fics at this moment, so you never know. But please give a review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Baron or Underground?

A/N: Another chapter for you readers. It might suck because I'm going through this stage in my writing that I can't come up with anything good. It seems like I lost my mojo. It will be back soon, though. So this is what you have till then. Nothing much else to say, so just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5 Baron or Underground?

"So this Krew dude is a good guy, right?" Beast Boy asked Jak as the four made their ways to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon again. Jak had just gotten his gun upgrade for taking down all those guns with Starfire and Daxter the other day. He had tested it out in the target practice room Krew had set up for some of his people.

"Um…" Daxter and Jak said at the same time while glancing at each other with grim smiles. Starfire had only met him a few minutes ago along with Beast Boy and they weren't sure if Krew was the most best guy to work for.

"I wouldn't say that he would be considered a good guy," Jak finally said slowly. Daxter gave a short, sarcastic laugh. Beast Boy and Starfire gave each other a worried glance at the response.

"So why do you work for him, friend?" Starfire asked Jak innocently.

"It's kind of complicated, sweetheart," Daxter said down to her.

The four walked back into the saloon and Sig gave Jak a high five for his good score for his gun at the shooting garage. "Nice work, cherries!" he said to them. He then finally had the time to study Starfire and noticed that her ears were just like Robin's and asked her, "Do you have a friend with the same ears as yours?" He hadn't noticed Beast Boy's because the teen had on his cloak once again to blend into the city.

Starfire smiled and nodded her head overdramatically. "I do, friend!" she said with excitement in her voice. She barely could stop herself from hovering in the air, but she remembered the Shadow telling her to not use any of her powers in public. "Tell me," she said to Sig, "Have you seen one of them?"

Sig nodded and said, "A small spiky black haired one that sure knows how to kick some Metal Head butt."

"Robin!" Beast Boy and Starfire yelled at the same time with their eyes lighting up.

"Yep!" Sig answered with a nod. He chuckled at their happiness and said, "He took up a job for Krew at being back up for me and a racer. He just went over to the stadium for his first race. I would have gone with him, but I have things to do for Krew."

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted to the group. "That old guy said that the Underground needed to find Robin right away before the Baron does. We need to go tell Torn where Robin is!"

Jak and Daxter looked a bit stunned at this, but they quickly got over their shock and nodded. "Let's go!" Jak said to them while bolting for the door. Starfire and Beast Boy were right behind him with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wait," Krew said while flying up next to Sig with complete confusion on his face. "Where are they going? I had another mission for them, ey."

Sig frowned while rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Don't know," he lied to Krew. He was worried about Robin. The kid didn't know that everyone in this city was now searching for him. What if some Krimson Guards showed up right when the Underground did? A full fledged civil war would break out. He hoped Robin made it out alive.

- Robin -

Robin sighed to cool his nerves as he slid on his helmet. Like a helmet would help him survive a crash at 100 miles per hour on a zoomer, but it was required for some reason. Maybe it was some sick joke. Robin didn't care much about it; all he wanted to do was stay alive. If winning was added into the mix it was just a bonus for the teen.

The Elf, who Tess had pointed out for Robin, named Erol pulled his zoomer up next to Robin's zoomer. Erol looked calm and relaxed as he studied the track before him. Tess had said that he was the best racer in the city so far for the past three years. This didn't do much to Robin's nervousness because she had muttered at the end that he had cheated along the way. She thought that Robin hadn't heard her, but his ears were just as good as her long ones.

Other racers with their zoomers started to surround Robin's zoomer as the race was about to start. Engines roared into life as the races showed off for the crowd. Everyone in the stands was screaming for their favorite racer or booed for the others. Pictures were taken, and flashes flew up from all around and kind of made Robin dizzy from so much lights going off at once. It amazed him how many people came out for a sport like this. People died in his game. Didn't the crowd know that? Or was that why people came out? That thought only made Robin frown more.

Robin looked up and saw that a hovering machine was showing some lights ahead of the races. The first red light was already up. Robin gripped his handlebars and waited for the race to begin. The next red light was shown then the green light lit up and everyone was off. Erol was in the lead of course.

The racers rounded the corner and Robin saw who the better drivers were. Some could barely control their vehicles while others took the turn smoothly like Robin did. The teen quickly left all the others in the dust, and he smiled as he pulled up next to Erol's zoomer. So Sig and Tess were telling the truth when they said he was a good racer.

They all flew through a tunnel. Erol and Robin were neck to neck as they sharply turned through the sharp hairpin that was said to be the hardest part on the track. The two went through it like it was a breeze. By this time Erol was seeing such a threat Robin was. He wondered where the teen had come from. He must have been new.

Erol started to lightly bump into Robin's zoomer with his own to try and push him off the track. Robin looked over to him with shock and decided to fight back. He brought his leg up and sharply kicked Erol in the shoulder with a small battle yell. He heard Erol give a sharp cry of alarm as his plan backfired and sent him spiraling the opposite way. Robin rolled his eyes while pulling in front of him and flying past the starting line and going onto his second lap.

Suddenly a zoomer rammed into Robin's zoomer from behind and sent his hovercraft forward and out of control. A flash of panic swept over Robin's face as his zoomer started to spin around. The teen quickly pulled his head together and got his zoomer under control and saw that Erol was ahead of him now.

_The creep!_ Robin thought to himself while trying his best to catch up with the Elf. He pulled up next to him and smiled slyly when he saw the shocked face of the Elf, as he saw that Robin was not affected by spinning out of control back there. But Erol had more stuff up his sleeve.

Erol put on his brakes, and Robin watched in confusion as he flew past the other zoomer. Erol then started to ram into him like he had done before. Robin barred his teeth in frustration as determination shown in his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for this one again.

"You're not going to get away with this one," Robin said to Erol while slamming on his brakes and having Erol's zoomer suddenly flying over his. Robin ducked as the zoomer almost whacked into his head. The teen then floored it and whacked into the side of Erol's zoomer to push him away.

"So you know how to fight back," Erol spat out at him while coming back at Robin with his zoomer. Sparks flew into the air as metal collided violently with metal. Both racers barred their teeth as they tried their best to push the other away.

"Get off!" Robin yelled at Erol over the wind and screech of metal. If Erol would just back off, the race could end peacefully. Too bad the Elf only knew how to keep going. The two were not going to give up.

"Let's see what you're made of, shrimp!" Erol yelled back at him with a wicked smile spreading over his face. "I haven't had this much competition in a long time!"

"Fine!" Robin shouted. If Erol wanted him to show him what he got, he would have to give it to him. Robin looked down and saw that Erol's breaking pedal was on his right side just like a motorcycle's. "Here it is!" Robin yelled over to Erol while taking his own foot off his left peg and slamming it down on Erol's right foot to make him step on the brakes.

"Wait!" Erol said with panic in his voice as a grim expression crossed his face. But it was too late. The damage had been done. Both of their zoomers were going at their top speed. At that speed it was incredibly stupid to slam on your brakes, because it could ruin the engine and make it blow up. And that was exactly what happened to Erol's poor zoomer.

Fire flew into the air as the thing exploded in mid air. Erol was able to fall off it and winced as he tumbled down the track. Smoke filled the air and made the huge crowd gasp in fright that their favorite was not alive. Robin slowed down his zoomer and turned around to make sure Erol was okay. He didn't know that would happen, and he was worried about Erol's life.

But Erol was okay. He sat on the track with a look of shock on his scratched up face as he winced a few times from the many bruises on his body and his ego. Robin stopped next to him with worry on his face. "You okay?" he asked Erol with real concern in his voice. Erol just glared dangers up at him.

"Fine, don't answer me," Robin said with a sigh. "But I warned you to leave me alone. I hope you learned something here."

"This isn't over, shrimp," Erol spat back up at him with venom in his voice. "I'll be back."

"Get over yourself," Robin muttered to him with disgust. He was sick with this place and the people here. All he wanted was to go home and save his own city. He worried about it. With the Teen Titans gone Jump City must be in total havoc since Slade was back with some fire powers. At least the people there were nice to everyone, unlike the people of Haven City.

Robin quickly finished the race and came in first. Krew was going to be happy with him. Robin slowly came to a stop on the track and got off his zoomer with a depressed sigh. Ever sense he got here things were working out great for only his future if he stayed in the city. But he didn't want to stay in this city for the rest of his life. He needed to get back to his own world with his friends. He really hoped they were okay or at least finding out how to get them back to Jump City.

"You cheated!" Robin heard Erol yell at him. The teen turned around and saw Erol walking up to him and looking quite mad. The Elf narrowed his brown eyes at the Human and a growl escaped his lips as he kept walking towards him.

"I cheated?" Robin yelled back. He took off his helmet and threw it on the floor while walking up to Erol as the anger inside of him was just ready to burst. What was wrong with him? He usually never was this mad or angry. This thought just made the teen even more confused and frustrated.

"Yes, you…" Erol was cut off when he finally saw who Robin really was. A look of astonishment spread over his face as his eyes went wide with surprise. "You have short ears," Erol said faintly so that Robin was barely able to hear him.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked him with confusion sweeping over his face.

"Get him!" Erol then yelled to some Krimson Guards in the stands. "He's the leader!"

"Huh?" Robin asked as he looked around him at all the Krimson Guards coming from nowhere in the crowds. They were all coming for him! He had battled a few of them a day ago and it was easy, but battling about 20 of them on his own was hard stuff. What was he to do? He sure didn't want to go with them, so he did the only option that came to his mind quick enough. RUN!

"Get back here, shrimp!" Erol yelled at Robin as he saw the teen take off down the zoomer track. Robin didn't answer as he ran up the curved side of the track and flipped over the railing and into the crowd. Robin zigzagged through the throng of Elves and had to kick some Guards away to avoid getting caught by them.

He finally made it out of the Stadium and was breathing hard from all his dodging. He bounded down the steps going two at a time. He jumped the last five and landed like a cat on the pavement with a small grunt. He looked up and had no time to stop as he whacked into his half machine friend with a loud _uuff_! He winced as he fell back onto his butt as his nose swelled up in the pain.

"Robin!" Cyborg and Raven said at once with surprise and happiness in their voices. "We were just looking for you to tell you that Erol is okay and you don't have to run from him," Cyborg said quickly while helping Robin to his feet by putting out his hand. Robin accepted the help with a dazed expression on his face. He was barely to his feet when the next set of friends came at him.

"Robin!" Starfire and Beast Boy said in union as they spotted the teen from where they were with Torn and a bunch of Underground workers with them. Starfire didn't care that she was in public anymore as she flew down the steps and hugged Robin with her alien strength.

"I'm so happy that you are undamaged!" Starfire said happily. Cyborg had to pull the girl off Robin to let the poor teen breathe. Then there was silence as the team shared smiles of just being back together again. But their joy soon ended when they saw that Krimson Guards with Erol were on one side of them, and the Underground workers with Torn were on the other side. Things were about to get messy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said with a smile to Robin, "It's a good thing we brought some of the Underground with us because those Krimson Guards are ruthless. They want you because they know you are the leader. Whatever side you're on we would have to go to. But you choose the Underground, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Raven snapped at Beast Boy. "The Underground are just a band of thieves and villains who want to take down the ruler of this city. You can't be on their side. Robin has already chosen to go with the Baron. Plus, he has been expecting us."

"So have the Underground, friend Raven," Starfire said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Cyborg said and added, "But the Baron is the ruler of this city, and as superheroes we need to stay with the Baron. We can't go off with some rebellion because of what they say. We need to help save this city from the Underground."

"We can only do it on this side," Beast Boy said while pointing to the Underground and Torn. "We need to help fight against the Baron." Torn looked at the team with some confusion in his hard, blue eyes. Jak and Daxter stared at the Teen Titans with the utter most puzzlement on their faces, but they weren't trying to hide it like Torn was.

On the other side were the Krimson Guards and Erol, who were just in the same boat as the Underground. Erol looked back and forth to each superhero that talked. He then looked over to Torn, and they both frowned at each other.

"Should have known that you would try to get Robin as well," Erol said to Torn. "But he's mine," he said while smugly smiling at the ex-Krimson Guard. "So sorry you came out of your hole for nothing."

"You're wrong, Erol," Torn spat back at the Elf with his eyes narrowing. "Even if you did get him on your side it won't be for too long. No one likes the Baron's methods except for insane freaks like you. The leader is mine!"

As the two Elves discussed which side Robin would be on, the Teen Titans were going at it with the same matter. Robin stared at his team with wide eyes of surprise. What had happened to them? They were enemies! It kind of scared the leader to see even the calm Cyborg and sweet Starfire start yelling at each other. Where were his friends?

Robin quickly saw that this whole argument was for him. They were all treating him like an object. A look of hurt was on the teen's face as he just stood there in the middle of everyone yelling their point to the other person. He hated this! He was fed up with this world!

"**QUIET!**" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs suddenly.

Silence. Everyone stared at him and waited for him to say something. Now they listened to him. Robin looked at each of his teammates as he shook his head in frustration. He just hoped that they would listen to him for a while and obey him.

"I'm not choosing some stupid side," Robin said to everyone. "We have our own city to protect, and we need to get back to it somehow. I don't know where you guys got this 'legend', but I've never heard of it, so I'm not putting my life on the line to start a civil war. Only Haven City can fix their political problems. The Teen Titans fight for justice, not for the dirty work of the Baron or Underground. So I'm not in this mess. I'm finding out how to get my team home."

Robin then turned to his team and said softly to them, "You guys can do whatever you want because I don't need hard core fighting and hatred going on behind my back as I do this. Join me when you have settled your own problems between each other. But be safe. Think before acting."

His team looked at him with sad expressions on their faces. They all looked extremely guilty for their wrong doings, but none of them were about to give up even if Robin was the leader. They had quickly been sucked up into the Haven City life and had put their whole heart into the side they were on. Two thought this was doing the right thing. One had friends who she didn't want to part from. And one just didn't want to go back to Jump City for a good reason.

"I'll see you guys later," Robin said with a small smile. He then started to walk away, but he was stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder. Robin looked behind him and saw that Erol was the one keeping him from going anywhere. Okay, now things got serious. He didn't have an option anymore.

"You don't have a choice over this matter, shrimp," Erol said coldly into his ear. "Guards! Get him and bring him to the Prison." Cyborg and Raven looked at Erol with surprise on their faces. They hadn't seen the Elf like this before.

"Get him before the KG's do," Torn ordered his men while pointing to Robin. "We can't afford him being on the Baron's side." The two sides then came at the poor teen. Robin quickly went into action. He easily flipped Erol over his shoulder and threw him at Torn. He duck rolled out of the way as two Krimson Guards lunged at him. They only ended up with air.

Robin had to ignore the shouts of his teammates as he ran past them. He ran out of the crowd, and Krimson Guards and Underground workers were right after him. The other Titans didn't know much what to do. They didn't want to pull Robin into their troubles, so they just let their side go after him. Secretly, all of them were hoping that their side would catch him.

Robin sprinted as fast as he could over the crowded street. He looked behind him and saw that he was gaining some ground. But he couldn't keep running for forever. He looked up and saw that, to his luck, Sig was on a zoomer above him. "Jump!" he called down to him.

The teen bent down and sprung into the air. He grabbed Sig's extended hand, and he helped Robin into the seat next to him. The small acrobat hung onto the zoomer as it sped off through the city. They quickly left the Krimson Guards and Underground workers in the dust.

"That was a close one, kid," Sig said to Robin with a smile. That smile quickly faded when he saw the state Robin was in. The teen had his head resting on his arms that were on the dashboard of the zoomer. A sad and depressed look was planted on his face.

Sig gave a sigh as he patted Robin's shoulder. He had such a soft spot for ones his age. They always seemed to be the ones with the most troubles. "Hey," Sig said softly to Robin with a warm smile. "Things will come around. I heard what you said back there. And you're one hundred percent right, kid."

"You think so?" Robin asked him with a weak smile. "At least someone has some brains in this city." Sig just chuckled.

"We shouldn't be caring about the Baron or Underground," Sig said with a sigh. "We should be caring about the Metal Heads."

A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked out loud. I'll be explaining a few things in the next chapter as to why each Titan didn't want to join Robin. Next chapter I'll take a break from Robin and you will see the others more. So tell me how you liked it in a review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings of Betrayal

A/N: Sorry if it took me forever to update this fic. I've just not gotten Writer's Block for my other fics, so this one has been put off till now because I'm suffering some for my Switched Lives fic. This chapter is just explaining a few things and getting it ready for the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this fic. I knew how to start and finish it, but in the middle I'll just have to make it up as I go along. Oh well. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Jak and Daxter or Teen Titans.

Chapter 6 Feelings of Betrayal

Starfire gave a heavy sigh from where she sat on the top bunk in the Underground hideout. Beast Boy was curled up into a ball under her and trying his hardest to fall asleep. Jak slept on the bottom bunk across from Beast Boy's while Daxter was snoring slightly on the top bunk across from Starfire's bed.

Beast Boy opened one eye in annoyance. That was the hundredth time the girl had sighed like that. He didn't want to talk to her about today, but she was just begging for it with that pitiful sigh. She sighed once again, and Beast Boy finally gave into her plea.

The changeling morphed into a small monkey and swiftly climbed up the post to Starfire's bed with a frown on his face. Torn looked up from his plotting and a rare look of surprise came to his face at Beast Boy's sudden appearance change. He hadn't really seen the green teen change before. But the serious Elf quickly went back to his maps and plans on the table before him and once in a while quietly talking to someone in a radio. The two Titans needed to talk.

"What do you need, Star?" Beast Boy asked his red headed friend as he turned into his original form. He sat crossed-legged at the end of her bed with a sad look in his usual, happy eyes.

Starfire sat up and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders with the same depressed look in her eyes. "I am worried about our friends," she said on the brink of tears. She was always so sensitive and emotional. "They are on the wrong side and we will have to do battle with them soon I fear. And Robin looked very angry and sad when he left."

"Let's stop stating the obvious here and get down to business," Beast Boy said. "What do you really want to tell me? You've been dropping hints to me all night that you want to talk. Now just talk."

"I wanted to go with Robin," Starfire said with tears in her eyes. "I really did want to, but something stopped me from doing it. I also really wanted to stay with the Underground. It is hard for me to admit that I think he…he is…wrong." She then burst into tears at her confession of betrayal to her beloved leader.

Beast Boy gave a small wince as he saw her cry. The girl had emotional problems or something. He kind of wished that Cyborg or Robin was there with him. They were good at comforting people. Raven resembled a rock when it came down to compassion. Beast Boy was afraid that he would only be able to make her laugh, but he couldn't come up with any good speeches to make her feel better. But he could always try.

"Hey, Star, stop crying," Beast Boy said as seriously as he could. "Remember that I did the same thing to Robin. It does feel like that we are betraying him, but we went with what we knew at that point and stuck to our gut. And sticking to your gut feelings is the best bet for your life. I do it all the time and I'm turning out fine."

Starfire gave another sigh and stopped crying. She whipped her tears off her face with the back of her hand and sniffed a little. "I guess so," she said softly. "At least I know that I'm doing the right thing. I really hope the others see it too."

"Yeah, me too," Beast Boy said with a small nod. A thought came into his head and he smiled sweetly to Starfire before turning into a cute, little kitten that he knew she loved to death. Starfire giggled with happiness at his cuteness. Beast Boy started to purr, and this got a wide smile to the girl's lips. He then turned back to his human form and said to her, "Let's get some sleep."

- Cyborg and Raven -

"What do we do?" Cyborg asked Raven as he paced her room. "BB and Star are just being stubborn, Robin has finally cracked…again, and we are the only voices of reason in this war. We can't just sit here and do nothing. I don't want to fight the others."

Raven stopped her quiet chant as she levitated in the lotus position. She opened her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "We are going to have to if they don't stop being so stupid," she said emotionlessly. "At least we made the smart choice."

"But what about Robin?" Cyborg asked her with worry in his voice.

"What about him?" Raven answered with some edge to her monotone voice. She had lots of reasons to dislike the leader right now. One big one was that she didn't want to go back to Jump City. Slade would be there and she would be forced to destroy the world because of that prophecy. Maybe if she stayed here that world would be safe and so would this one and her friends would be fine. This was the best choice for her.

"Well, he seemed a bit ticked before he left," Cyborg said anxiously. "And did you see how he ignored us when he ran past the whole team? I think he's finally cracked again."

Raven went back to meditating. She knew why the Boy Wonder wanted to get back to Jump City. He wanted to take down Slade. The teen was obsessed with taking that villain down once and for all. He was the only one good and maybe even capable of doing it. No one else could begin to understand the evil man's plans except for Robin. Sometimes the two were so much alike.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Rae?" Cyborg asked her with some frustration in his voice. He was getting fed up with the girl ignoring him. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was either meditating or talking with that Elf guy, Erol. He could only explain their relationship as hook, line, and sinker. It was clear to Cyborg what was going on.

"Robin can do what he wants," Raven answered without opening her eyes. "At least when we take down the Underground we will be able to go back to Jump City quickly."

"Don't you care that he is all alone in this corrupted city?" Cyborg asked her. Raven pretended to ignore her friend. Cyborg gave a long sigh and yelled at her, "You're acting like a big jerk right now, Rae! Maybe you've been meditating so much lately because you feel guilty about your actions. Well, I won't have any part of this! I hope something knocks some sense into you. I'm going to sleep!"

And with that said, or shouted, Cyborg stormed out of the room with steam almost coming out of his ears. He slammed the door behind him and quickly walked to his room beside hers. He sat down on his bed with a deep sigh of confusion. He was torn apart inside. He wanted to stick with Raven because they were such good friends, but his other friends were out there somewhere and he also wanted to be with them.

Cyborg was beginning to agree with Robin. This whole war was just breaking them apart. The teen almost just wanted to go out and search for his short, spiky haired friend and be with him, but right now he was too tired. Maybe in the morning when everything had died down. He laid down on his bed and quickly went into sleep mode.

In the room right next to him, Raven was sitting on her bed with tears threatening to escape her violet eyes. She kept a tight hold of her persistent emotions, though. All she wanted was to keep her friends safe by staying here. Couldn't they see that? But all she was doing was pushing them all away. She never felt so lonely.

- Robin -

"What about some wine, my boy?" Krew asked Robin for the hundredth time that night. "It will take all those troubles away for a while, ey?" The fat Elf flew around the teen on the barstool with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'll just stick with water," Robin muttered back. "I'll get over it in a while. I don't need alcohol to make me feel better." Krew's only answer was him rolling his eyes and flying off to pester some other late customer in his bar. Robin watched him go blankly. He just couldn't shake off this depressed feeling that hovered over him constantly ever sense he decided to find a way back home instead of be with his team.

"You like fighting, don't you, kid?" Sig asked him suddenly as he sat down next to Robin.

"Yeah," Robin muttered while looking to the man.

"Then I know a great way to cheer you up a bit," Sig said with a smile. "Come with me!" He then grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out of the bar. Robin shook his head as he was forced to sit in a zoomer. He tried to strike up a protest once he got his head back on straight, but Sig only cut him off by saying, "Save it. You're coming with me."

They finally came up to the Pumping Station and Robin stared at the doors with confusion. "But Krew didn't say anything…" he started but was cut off once again by Sig pushing him off his seat and dragging him into the area.

"Follow close behind me, kid," Sig said over his shoulder. "And have some fun while you're at it." Robin tilted his head to the side but obeyed the Elf. The two started to climb the big rocky mountain there by jogging up the few paths. Along the way they killed about a dozen Metal Heads. They finally made it to the top and stopped at the clearing and looked over the edge of the cliff.

"You're world has a green star," Robin observed out loud. He pointed to the big, bright star that gave off a wonderful color or green. The color reminded the teen of Starfire's eyes and starbolts. How he missed her right now!

"You mean, you're earth doesn't have one?" Sig asked him with some surprise.

"Yeah," Robin answered with a smile. "It's nice up here. Thanks for taking me."

Sig gave a laugh and said down to him, "I didn't take you up here to see the stars and take in the wonderful sites, kid. I took you here to get your frustration out on the Metal Heads. But I guess I'll welcome you anyways."

Robin laughed at himself in embarrassment. He shrugged his shoulders and kept staring out at the ocean before him. It was just stars above and water below, and they both collided on the horizon peacefully. Now that Robin thought about it, he did feel so much better from his fights with the Metal Heads and this beautiful site before him. He was glad Sig took him out here.

"Hey," Sig said, "I'm going to go. You can stay here if you want, kid."

"I'll give you a head start," Robin said with a smile. "Leave some Metal Heads behind for me."

"Fine by me," Sig said then took off down the path they had come. Robin gave a deep sigh while staring straight ahead. He would make it through this. He would find a way back home. His friends couldn't stay enemies forever. They were bound to make up sometime soon and then help him. Everything would work out just fine.

The reassurance was all that Robin needed. He turned and followed after Sig in a light jog. He felt calm and rejuvenated. The teen jumped down a few rocks and to the path that lead to a beach. The teen took out his Bo Staff when he saw a Metal Head in the clearing up ahead. A sly smile came to his lips as he was about to run down to the sandy bank.

He never made it. A foot came out of nowhere and struck the teen on the side of his head. Robin gave a small cry of pain as he fell on his back and skidded to a stop a few feet away. At impact Robin lost his Bo Staff and watched it fly into the air and land a few feet away. His head spun for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

He then looked up and he saw his attacker. The teen froze for a few seconds in fear, dread, and from a lot of just pure surprise and shock. He then narrowed his eyes as anger formed in him. This couldn't be happening!

"Slade," Robin said venomously as his expression turned dark.

"Robin," Slade said calmly and almost humorously. "So nice to see you again. You're just the person I wanted to talk to."

A/N: I finally decided that I need Slade to be in this fic. I hope the little cliffhanger at the end was a good one. I'll update next when I can. Please give a review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 A Deal with the Devil

A/N: I got a mouse as an early Christmas present and forgot that it was all wild up from a car trip home and so it bit me really hard on my finger. Those things hurt! So I'm having trouble typing because of this huge band aid on my finger. Oh well, enough of my boring rambling about the complication of life with new mice. I have more writer's block for my other fics, so here is another chapter. I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Jak and Daxter games or the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and Naughty Dog does.

Chapter 7 A Deal with the Devil

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded though clenched teeth. He shot up to his feet and threw himself at his enemy with a loud battle cry escaping his lips. It was clear that the teen was angry at just the site of Slade.

The man easily took Robin's deadly attack and warped it to his own fortune. The teen's foot was only a few inches away from the Slade's face when the man took hold of the boy's ankle and swung him overhead with graceful ease from much training.

Robin came crashing down on the ground face first with a grunt of frustration. He quickly put his head together and stealthily rolled under Slade's legs with his eyes pinned on his prize, his Bo Staff.

Slade knew what Robin was going after and acted quickly. His heel was slammed down onto Robin's out-stretched hand, and he smiled in triumph behind his mask when he heard a sharp cry of pain come from the boy. Slade calmly bent down while crunching Robin's hand under his foot. The man picked up the teen's Staff and delivered a giant blow to Robin's head before he could pull free.

Stars sparkled around Robin's vision as he was thrown a few feet away from the man. He winced as he landed on the sand and slid to a sudden stop. He fought for consciousness as he winced. He expected Slade to hit him again, but that hit never came. Robin dizzily got to his feet and stared at Slade.

"What do you want with me, Slade?" Robin asked him as he took two bird-a-rangs out of his back pocket. "You're now working for Trigon and after Raven. Why do you bother messing with me? And what happened to your new fire powers?"

"Hm," Slade said thoughtfully while twirling Robin's Bo Staff around with one hand. "I guess sense you don't have any kind of superpowers you wouldn't notice the side effects to this world. Interesting."

"What side effects?" Robin asked with his eyes going wide in surprise. Could his friends be in danger? He swiftly threw his bird-a-rangs at Slade because he didn't expect Slade to answer any of his questions. The man expertly blocked and dodged both of them like it was as normal day thing to him.

Slade swung the Staff in his hands before answering Robin with his own question. "Have you ever seen a human, besides me or your stupid, little friends, in this world? Does anyone here have powers like theirs'?"

Robin ducked from the deadly swing and rolled to the side to avoid getting whacked by the Staff again. He decided to not answer the man as he came at him with a flying kick to the side of the head.

Slade blocked Robin with the Staff. Robin sprung off the metal pole with both feet and flipped in the air before landing a few yards away. He looked up and gave a surprised look when seeing Slade running towards him with Bo Staff raised over his head, ready to strike.

"I'm not too surprised with the choices you've made in this world, Robin," Slade said calmly while vertically swinging his Bo Staff down in a small attempt to hit the skilled teen.

Robin stayed quiet to stay in focus. He needed to disarm Slade before the man whacked his head off with that Bo Staff. But he couldn't stop himself from listening to the man's every word.

"Right now you could live easily in Haven City," Slade said. He swung his Staff three times and the last one Robin wasn't able to dodge. A cry of pain was heard as the boy landed on his back in the sand. "But you chose to try and figure out how to get back to Jump City."

Robin quickly got to his feet and steadily watched Slade circle him as if he was his prey. "You don't know my life here," Robin muttered with his eyes narrowing.

Slade expressed a wicked smile under his mask while saying, "My dear boy, I've been watching you ever sense you landed here. I wasn't too surprised that you have joined and now are working for the evilest Elf in all of Haven City, Krew, or that you won your very first zoomer race. It was an excellent, by the way. I had seen Erol race before. This had to be his first lost."

"You were there?" Robin asked. "Wait. You've seen Erol race? How long have you been here?"

Slade gave a sigh and answered, "You have much to learn." With that said, the conversation was over and the real fighting begun.

Slade lunged at Robin with the Bo Staff. Robin skillfully jumped over Slade and landed in a crouch behind him. Robin tried to trip the man by swinging his leg under Slade's legs. The man had expected this move and did a few back flips to let Robin have two seconds to breathe.

Both went back at each other viciously. Robin could hear the buzz in the air from the many times Slade came close to hitting him with the Bo Staff. The lithe teen jumped, flipped, and rolled all around his adversary with quickness only some could master. But it was clear only after a few minutes who was the better trained and experienced. Slade was with Robin the whole time. Through all the attempts Robin made to hit Slade, he only got a few here and there.

Slade waited for Robin to wear out. It was easy to tell when the young superhero was getting weary of the battle. His punches and kicks didn't hurt as much now. The boy was panting from so much exertion, and sweat dripped down his forehead. But Robin still came at Slade with everything he got. The fire and determination in him was still there.

The battle came to a crashing halt when Robin was caught off guard when he landed after jumping over Slade's shoulder. Slade turned sharply around as if waiting for that one move that would bring him down. The man rammed his Bo Staff into Robin's chest and pinned him to the wall of the rocky cliff.

Robin winced as his head was slammed against the rock violently. Slade was so strong that he held Robin above the ground so that the teen couldn't touch the sandy ground. Robin was stuck to the wall and he couldn't move his arms or lean forward because of the Staff. All he could do was kick his feet in a desperate attempt to get out of the hold.

More pressure was applied to the Bo Staff. Slade watched silently and emotionlessly as Robin winced in pain and finally give way to defeat. He looked down at Slade while panting heavily. "You were holding back on me, Slade," he said coldly. "I ask you again. What do you want with me?"

Slade smiled at the teen's sharpness. "You must know what I want by now, Robin," he said playfully. He was obviously toying with the boy, and this only made Robin madder than a hornet.

"Why don't you just come out with it? I'm sick of your games!" Robin yelled down at Slade. "I'm all ears," he muttered with his tone dark. Like he had a choice over his listening right now. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere till Slade let him.

"Robin, if you want to leave, you can," Slade said sardonically. He loved to see the anger this kid could produce. And boy did he get angry when going through defeat or when frustrated. Robin said nothing but stared coldly down at Slade.

"No?" Slade asked. "Fine. I'll tell you what I want, but its more like a need, really. I want Raven back home in Jump City as soon as possible. You already know that Trigon has ordered me to protect her till the day comes."

"What does that have to do with me?" Robin asked him. "I'm not doing you any favors, Slade. In your dreams, maybe, but in real life I would rather stick my head in a tank full of sharks."

"You're the only one who can convince her to come back to Jump City," Slade said with a small shrug. "I can't let her fight battles here. She won't admit it that her powers are depleting ever so slowly. The others are most likely having the same problem."

"What problem?" Robin asked him with confusion.

"Slowly but surely you're friends' powers will vanish," Slade said with his voice serious. That one eye was pinned sharply on the teen. "After that, your time will be shortened. This world is set way in the future. After some time you will just disappear. You can't stay here for forever, Robin."

"Let me go!" Robin suddenly yelled while starting to kick again. "I need to get to them! We need to get out of here!" Slade let himself express some of his frustration by giving a small sigh. He stayed silent till Robin got the idea that he wasn't going anywhere. It didn't take long.

"I want you all back as much as you do, Robin," Slade said calmly. "I can't bring them all back to Earth and you can't do it either. So how about making a deal?"

"A deal? With you?" Robin asked with a chuckle. "I knew you were crazy, but this is a bit extreme. A bit out of character for you, Slade. A few fries short of a happy meal?"

Slade ignored the teen's comments and said emotionlessly, "You're not going anywhere till you decide to listen, Robin."

"How fair is that?" Robin asked him with his trademark frown coming to his face.

"Since when was life fair, Robin?" Slade asked him.

"Good point," Robin muttered back. "Ever since you came into the world, I think it turned biased."

Slade smiled evilly under his mask at how the boy had said his last sentence. Slade tended to get under the skin of the teen constantly. Robin hated Slade with a passion already, and it made Slade smile knowing that his next few sentences were going to make the Boy Wonder even more loathsome toward him.

"If you get your team to follow you once again," Slade said, "Then I can get all of you back to Earth easily. You're part looks a bit shaky, though." Robin only frowned. "But I'm sure we are going to be seeing much of each other now, so you will not need to worry about me making sure you do your job."

"I…" Robin started to protest, but was cut off right away.

"I'm now working for Krew as well," Slade said quickly. "We will be having a few missions for him together. We will talk about our plans then."

"I…"

"Want another option, Robin?" Slade cut him off again. "Well, there isn't any. Do you want to go home or not?"

"You're impossible," Robin muttered to Slade. The man said nothing and only stared up at the teen, waiting for his answer. Robin wanted to shout out no to just tick off Slade, but he new there was only one logical answer. He hated himself for saying this. "Fine," he muttered. "Now let me go."

"Of course," Slade said. He let up on the Bo Staff and Robin landed gracefully on the ground with a small wince. He would get bruises tonight for sure. But Slade still had some points to make clear to the boy. Before Robin could see it coming, the end of the Bo Staff was shoved into his stomach and knocked all the air out of him.

A look of surprise and pain came to Robin's face as he was forced to his knees with his arms around his stomach. He gasped for air and tried to shack off the shock of the deceitful move. The boy cringed as Slade lifted his chin with his hand. Robin tried to pull his head away, but the grip was pretty strong. The teen was forced to look up at his enemy.

"Don't think you can outsmart me on this one, my dear boy," Slade said down to Robin with his tone harsh and his eye cold. "You do exactly what I say and both you and your friends won't get hurt. Just think of it as you being my part time apprentice." He smiled once again when seeing the shock on the teen's face.

"Get that sick and crazy thought out of your head once and for all, Slade!" Robin barked up at the man. Slade pushed Robin to his back, and quick as a striking snake, he had his foot on the teen's chest with the end of the Bo Staff placed on his neck. Robin glared dangerously at him.

"Do you understand my rules, Robin?" Slade asked him. "Or do I have to teach it to you and make you learn it the hard way?"

Robin was quiet for a few seconds till he finally said in defeat, "It's your way…for now."

"Good boy," Slade said as if the teen was his dog being trained. Robin stopped himself from cringing at the words of his enemy. "Now, get up. You will need some sleep for tomorrow. The idiot, Krew, is making us smuggle some artifacts in the sewers tomorrow morning. I made sure we got that job. He has some doubts about you. I don't."

"Do you ever stop pissing everyone off?" Robin muttered at him. He picked himself up and kept a sharp eye on his adversary to make sure no other sneak attacks were going to come at him.

"Hm…I want to take over the world. Making you mad is part of the package," Slade said evilly.

"But you're working for Trigon," Robin said with some confusion. "You won't be the one taking over the world. You're just his messenger. Fun job that must be. You have to get desperate enough to make semi deals with me."

He must have stricken a cord somehow with Slade because the man didn't respond and only glared silently at the teen. Robin fell silent too and backed off from his remarks. Maybe Slade didn't want this job. Maybe Slade didn't want to work for Trigon. These thoughts only made Robin wonder some more.

"You can't go back to the saloon," Slade finally said while walking away. Robin hesitated before running after him. What else was he going to do?

"Why not?" Robin asked him as he pulled up beside his enemy. It was weird and strange feeling to be so close to the one he most hated. He really didn't like his situation.

"I told Krew that I would take you in so he wouldn't have to take care of you till you earned the money to get your own place," Slade said simply. "I've been here long enough to get myself an apartment. You will stay there tonight."

"Heck no!" Robin yelled in objection. "Like I'm going to be safe there with my enemy watching me while I sleep. I'd rather sleep in the streets than in your home!"

"Suit yourself," Slade said with a shrug. "But if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already, don't you think?" He glanced down to the boy and saw him frown as the thought came to him.

"True," Robin muttered. "Where's your house?"

"You'll see," Slade said with a nod.

A/N: Okay, really short chapter! Sorry for that. I just didn't know where to end it. I'm saving more stuff for the next one which I promise will be a lot longer than this one. I hope I didn't put Slade too much out of character. I'm so used to writing fics with him trying to get him as his apprentice, but in this fic he's just trying to make a deal with him. I guess you'll see a little of his nice side a little later on (If he ever had one). Oh well, please don't shot me for my short chapter. Please give a review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Side Effects

A/N: It seems like I got a lot of your attention with this fic. I'm trying my best to get some time in with the other Titans, but it's hard when I'm best writing about Robin and that his story is a bit more interesting than the others in my opinion. But here is your next chapter. I hope you readers like it. Please don't forget to give a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them.

Chapter 8 Side Effects

"Sleepy?" Slade asked Robin beside him on the zoomer. The teen stared ahead with a frown planted on his face as he decided to ignore the man he had been forced into working with. Slade looked over to him from the driver seat while letting himself express something of a smile under his mask.

Robin finally gave in and snapped back at Slade, "How could I sleep with you in the same room? I was up all night thinking." Slade shot him a questionable glance that was actually one with interest. He then saw the teen's face go pale in fright and the man looked ahead.

And there the two team members were. They were both on a zoomer with an Elf with an orange animal placed on his shoulder. The zoomer was quickly heading their way and Robin would rather be dead then to have Starfire and Beast Boy see him riding, willingly, on a zoomer with Slade.

Slade looked back down at Robin and his eye went wide in short term surprise that the boy wasn't beside him anymore. The acrobat-like kid had twisted himself in his seat so that he had his legs around the seat, but his other half of his body was dangling above the ground. Slade watched with mild interest as the boy held onto the bottom of the big zoomer and waited till the members past by.

"I'm sure you're having a blast," Slade said to Robin emotionlessly as the teen finally pulled himself up and reoriented himself in his seat. Robin gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Troubles?" Slade asked him sardonically.

"I don't need your crap right now, Slade," Robin muttered to him with a sharp glare. "Stick to your own problems, which aren't much."

There was silence for a few seconds as Robin kept rubbing his forehead because of the migraine pounding away in his head relentlessly. He winced a few times and a glimpse of some concern flashed onto Slade's face as he watched the young one suffer.

"It's the pollution," Slade finally said. Robin looked up at him with confusion. "When we get back to the apartment tonight you might want to lie down. Sooner than later you'll start getting nose bleeds. The chemicals in this air aren't meant for mere humans. Elves can stand a lot better conditions than us."

"Is there anything to take the pain away?" Robin asked him even though he felt so weak asking him questions like this. But he had to stay in good condition in this city if he ever wanted to survive. He couldn't deal with this kind of pain for forever.

"The pain didn't last long for me," Slade stated simply with a shrug. "Is this going to disturb your usual fighting skill, Robin?" he asked the boy with some mockery in his voice this time.

"I'm fine for now," Robin muttered back with another glare. He hated this!

- Underground -

"Torn said to rescue this member, but he forgot to tell us where to find him," Daxter said with a sigh. The four looked around the giant computer room with wonderment on all their faces.

"I guess we take this warp gate to the place," Jak said with a shrug. Beast Boy and Starfire gave each other odd glances after looking at the blue vortex in front of them. Both Jak and Daxter stared at the Titans then burst out laughing at their hesitation.

"What is so funny?" Beast Boy asked them with confusion on his face that was slowly turning into anger.

"Please don't tell me this is going to be your first experience with a warp gate," Daxter said with a chuckle. Both of them nodded hesitantly.

"Are we going into the future?" Starfire asked them. She remembered the only time she really went through something looking like very similar to this warp gate. She had tried to prevent a villain from getting away by jumping into his worm hole that put into the future.

"No," Jak said flatly. Sometimes these humans could be so stupid with the average tech of their simple city. It was as if they were from the stone ages sometimes. "We go through this side, Star, and then come out on the other side of one at some other place."

"Oh! It's like a transporter! Sweet!" Beast Boy said with a smile. "This should be fun."

"Look, green kid," Daxter muttered with a frustrated sigh. "This thing ain't that difficult and is very uneventful most of the time. Don't get too excited." Jak couldn't help but smile.

"Let's just go already, we could be wasting time," Jak said while suddenly running ahead of the two and jumping through the vortex in a flash of light. He arrived on the other side and waited for the others to follow. After a few seconds Starfire and Beast Boy landed not too gracefully on the ground at the same time with dazed expressions on their faces.

"It's better if you guys go one by one," Daxter pointed out. The two picked themselves up silently and brushed off all the dirt on them. "We have company," Daxter suddenly said with his voice sounding nervous. Starfire and Beast Boy looked up and saw a few scorpion-like Metal Heads quickly crawling toward them with hisses.

Jak swiftly took out his gun and turned it to his new blaster model with a wicked smile coming to his lips. He quickly took aim easily because a red laser pointed in the direction the bullets would shoot. In only the matter of seconds, the creatures were dead. But that was just the beginning of the battle.

"There's more!" Beast Boy screamed while pointing ahead to a pile of dirt where around three to four bigger Metal Heads were galloping towards them. The changeling took off his purple cloak and got into a fighting stance as Starfire hovered into the air with her eyes and hands glowing the same brilliant color.

"Get 'em!" Daxter yelled and the three advanced toward the creatures with battle yells. Starfire threw a few starbolts at her opponent and it didn't take long for it to fall over and die. Beast Boy morphed into a raptor and quickly tore up the Metal Head he was after. Jak didn't waste any ammo on the two Metal Heads he had to take down. In only the matter of minutes, the three were done and moving on at a quick pace.

They headed for the escalator that would take them up to a metal platform that would lead the way to the place they had to pick up someone. Starfire was able to take out any small flying Metal Heads along the way as Jak took care of the small ones on the ground. Beast Boy covered the rear in his raptor form.

Jak rounded the wooden crates and stopped in his tracks with his eyes going wide in surprise. Daxter muttered a small curse as three Metal Heads spotted them along with about five small ones. Starfire and Beast Boy now saw the problem but didn't understand why Jak was so worried.

"I'm out of ammo!" Jak yelled to the two.

"Up here!" Starfire said down to them from where she hovered above the crates next to them. She helped Jak up easily and was confused when seeing Beast Boy just stand there looking very puzzled and scared. "Come on, Beast Boy!" she called down to him.

"I…I can't transform!" Beast Boy said with his voice shaky. He backed up when seeing that the Metal Heads were getting closer to him. He then looked behind him so he wouldn't bump into anything and saw that more small Metal Heads were coming up from behind him.

"Stop kidding around, Beast Boy!" Jak yelled down at him harshly. The kid never took anything serious.

Beast Boy tried to pull himself together and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the bird he wanted to change into. At the last second he was able to take control over his powers again and turned into a raven. He flapped his wings frantically and flew over to where his friends were and quickly changed back to his human form with a look of fright in his eyes. He hadn't had that happen to him in years! Only when he was younger and with the Doom Patrol he sometimes couldn't change into things when he wanted to. It was a scary feeling.

"What were trying to pull off?" Daxter asked him with his eyes narrow. "You want us to have a heart attack? That was freaky. It seemed like they going to get you."

"I just lost control for a few seconds back there," Beast Boy said to back himself up. "It…it happens sometimes," he lied with his eyes on his shoes. He could feel the stare of Starfire bore down onto him, but he was thankful that she didn't say anything. The truth was that she had the same thing happen to her lately. She would randomly not be able to fly or form a starbolt.

"Hey, it's fine," Jak said quickly when seeing Beast Boy look down. "You just freaked us out." He then looked over the edge of the crates and saw all the Metal Heads swarming beside the crates and trying to get up somehow. "Now, let's find a way to get ride of these guys."

"There's a great idea," Daxter said sarcastically. Jak gave him a hard look to tell him to shut his mouth. Daxter only gave his Elf friend a goofy smile that let him get away with his remark.

"I can bring you more of the ammo for your gun," Starfire said while thinking over the situation.

"Yeah," Jak said with a nod. The girl flew off to a few random boxes full of the ammunition. She swiftly dodged the Metal Heads that followed her. She then came back to the top of the crates and Jak reloaded his gun quickly. There was a loud clank as he finished up and then he was done with the small act. "Ready?" he asked them.

"Let's not waste it all on these Metal Heads," Beast Boy said. "How 'bout we fly up over there and then jump onto those mining crates full of rocks and ride over to the other metal platform." He felt kind of proud of himself that he was using his head in this situation. He was just so used to having the others use their heads for him.

"Sounds good," Jak said. "Star, can you carry me while you fly up to the first platform and keep me in the air till I get all the Metal Heads on it? Daxter, you go with Beast Boy." Everyone nodded and the plan was set. Starfire picked up Jak and flew over to the platform. Daxter jumped onto Beast Boy's head and held on to him as he transformed into a pterodactyl.

Jak took out all the Metal Heads and as he was placed onto the ground he shouted to his human friend, "Take out the flying Metal Heads!" She did what she told and started to fly around and killing all the Metal Heads in her way. But then her powers disappeared just like Beast Boy's had.

"Don't tell me you shorted out too," Beast Boy whispered to her as she suddenly landed next to him on the moving crate. She gave a small nod and let Jak take out the last Metal Head with his blaster.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Daxter asked her while noticing the panic on her face.

"I'm fine," she told him with a sweet smile. Beast Boy gave her a confused look, but then realized that he had lied just a few minutes ago as well. But why would they want to keep this as a secret? Sooner than later Jak and Daxter would have to know that their new friends' powers weren't working properly anymore.

They finally made it to the door of the place the man they had to pick up was behind. Jak pressed a button for the door to open and all of them screamed as someone started to shoot at them from the inside. Starfire flew above the door with her eyes wide with surprise and Beast Boy hid behind a box with the same expression on his face. Jak and Daxter had their backs pressed against the wall and were just looking annoyed.

"Back off!" the Elf inside the room shouted at the top of his lungs frantically.

"Calm down!" Jak yelled above the firing. "Torn sent us!"

The Elf inside the room suddenly stopping his shooting and collapsed onto the barricade of boxes he had created while saying, "Oh, friendlies. Thank goodness!" Everyone finally came out of hiding hesitantly and saw who the guy was. He had messy hair and thick glasses that made his eyes bigger than what they really were. One word could describe him. Geek.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me, you guys," the Elf said with a sigh. Torn had said that his name was Vin, but it wasn't till now that they were trying to remember the name.

"And we would like to thank you for being such a bad shot!" Daxter snapped back at him.

"Sorry for that," Vin said with a weak smile. "But uh where's the army?"

They all gave each other odd looks before Jak answered for them with a wicked smile, "We're it."

"W...what? Uh! How much am I worth to the Underground?" Vin asked himself with despair in his voice.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing myself," Jak muttered. "But we need to get out of here. More Metal Heads could come back any minute now." They all nodded and one-by-one followed Jak into the activated warp gate next to the building back to the computer room they had been in before coming here.

- Slade and Robin -

"Who's going to be the lucky person to carry the artifact?" the big Elf asked the two enemies while holding up the backpack.

"He is," Slade answered for both of them before Robin could open his mouth. The teen glared up at the man before taking the backpack out of the Elf's hands and carefully slipping it on. Slade ignored the boy and quickly went onto paying the Elf from the Wasteland for delivering the package safely to the half point. The guy then left without another word and Slade and Robin turned around and headed the way they had come from.

"I can speak for myself," Robin finally said while looking up to Slade with his eyes narrowed. "And why do I have to carry the stupid plate? Why is it worth so much anyway?"

"When some animal attacks us we both can't go into battle," Slade answered calmly. "And the plate is a precursor artifact. The precursors were the first ones to live on this planet. They are all gone now and some of the Elves in this world would kill to get their hands on things like this. Keep it safe."

Robin stared up at Slade as the wheels in his head spun. "You've been here for a long time, haven't you?" he asked Slade. "Exactly how long have you been in this world?"

Slade weighed the thought of telling the boy the truth or lie. He glanced down at the teen and saw that Robin was still staring up at him. His eyes under the mask were demanding for a good answer. "I've been here off and on for two years," Slade finally answered while looking straight ahead.

"You're kidding," Robin said in disbelief.

"Believe what you want," Slade said simply with a shrug.

Robin looked to the grimy floor of the sewer system in thought. Slade couldn't help himself from expressing a small smile under his mask while watching the boy think it all over. He sure was a quick one. In seconds the kid had calculated it all out and came up with solutions and questions from his answer. His head came back up and he asked, "Then how come you haven't disappeared yet?"

"It starts all over if you come back to earth then go back again," Slade answered with a nod.

With out skipping a beat, Robin asked or more like stated, "So you do know how to go back?"

"I thought you said that you didn't believe me," Slade said. "Changed your mind?" Robin just gave him a look and then stared straight ahead with a sort of bored expression. The kid had already figured it all out and his brain was sick with toying all his ideas, so he was now trying to think of some other thing to keep it entertained. Slade smiled again. He had been so right to pick him as his apprentice a few years ago.

"How long do my team and I have to live?" Robin suddenly asked out of nowhere after a few more minutes of navigating through the sewer.

"From all the information I've gathered, your team will only be able to live up to five months," Slade said after a small sigh. He knew Robin wouldn't like these answers. "Maybe you and Cyborg could live up to a year, but I doubt it for your friend. You could defiantly live that long, though. Congratulations."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Robin yelled at him. "I should be out telling them all this! I shouldn't be in this rotting sewer partnering up with you! You're unbelievable!"

"If you told them this, would they believe you, Robin?" Slade asked him calmly. He had his hands placed behind his back and he was looking ahead. He had this creepy tranquil feeling about him that always just made Robin angrier at him.

"Of course they would!" Robin spat back at him. "I'm their leader! Why wouldn't they? I trust them and they trust me. We are all friends. If I tell them this they will come with me to Jump City easily."

"Think about it, Robin," Slade suddenly snapped at him while stopping and leaning down into his face. "Would they _actually_ believe you? Right now they are on their own. You're not their leader for the time being. They would only think of it as an excuse. Remember the dust incident a few months back?"

Something very similar to a look of fright came to the teen's face when the man mentioned that. He had stabbed at the boy's weak spot with no hesitation at all. Robin slowly backed up with his eyes going wide as everything Slade was saying was dawning on him finally.

"They didn't believe you at all when you said that you saw me," Slade continued ruthlessly. "They all thought you were crazy. And I'm sure they were all thinking of that when they heard you talk about going back to Jump City a few days ago. They won't believe a word you say to them right now. Do I have to explain more?"

"No," Robin said quietly. "I understand."

There was a pause as they both stared at each other with their own thoughts. "Good," Slade finally said while standing up straight again to let the boy have some room to breathe. "Now we can talk productively instead of you asking questions."

"That might have to wait, Slade," Robin said while coming back to his normal self and putting all the questions in his head behind him. He pointed ahead and said, "We have some Metal Heads coming our way."

"Then won't this be fun," Slade said sardonically. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and ordered him sharply, "You stay here. Keep the artifact safe. Staying on Krew's good side is one of the main parts of my plan."

Robin roughly shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder while glaring up at him. "I'm not a stupid little kid, Slade, so don't treat me like one."

"But you will obey me," Slade said coldly to him as he squeezed the boy's shoulder with his one hand.

Robin winced a little and muttered back, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It depends."

"We'll finish this talk later," Slade said with his tone deadly and his grip bone crushing. The two glared daggers at each other till Slade left to take down the Metal Heads that had caught onto their sent and was now heading for them. The man didn't look too happy with the teen had said. He still didn't know his place.

Robin rubbed his aching shoulder with a small wince. Boy, was that guy strong! He glared at the man with hatred in his eyes. "I'm not yours to command," he muttered under his breath. "And I never will be."

A/N: I hope it was good enough. Like I said before, I'm making it up as I go along. If it sucked, so what? Please just give a review! Thanks! And if you have questions for me, send a review and I'll reply ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9 Power Trouble

A/N: Blah!

Disclaimer: I might own the Jak 2 game and play it as much as possible, but that doesn't mean I own the characters. The same goes with the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9 Power Trouble

Raven was rudely awakened from her restless sleep by her door being busted open loudly. She woke up forcefully with a sharp gasp. A pillow next to her exploded from her dark powers being let out for that split second. Feathers flew up into the air and Raven looked through the makeshift snow with wide eyes of fright. She then saw that it was only Erol.

"What did you say to Cyborg last night?" Erol asked her as he stood at the foot of her bed. She fought back the wince that had been ready to be expressed by his harsh tone. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as his eyes narrowed at her with anger flashing in them. She didn't understand.

"I barely said anything to him," Raven answered truthfully. "What are you getting at? What happened?"

"I won't tell you till you tell me the truth," Erol spat back at her spitefully.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Erol," Raven said with confusion. "All I said to Cyborg last night that was we were on the right side and that Robin should do what he wants. He got mad at me and stormed out of the room. I then went to sleep."

"Well, he tried to escape this morning," Erol said.

"Escape?" Raven asked, still confused. "Escape from what?"

"The Baron wants to destroy the Underground once and for all," Erol told her with a wicked smile. "After that fight yesterday with your team, he had given me new orders for the five Humans. You and your team are now declared criminals of Haven City and are sentenced to prison. I thought you and Cyborg would come peacefully. But after the long fight we had with the tin man, it seems you will put up the same fight."

Raven's eyes went wide in surprise and fright. She jumped out of bed and with a small curse escaping her lips. Erol shouted an order, and in came five Krimson Guards reading to capture her. Raven backed up to the window while yelling her chant into the air. The dozen or so pillows on her big, purple bed exploded from her dark powers and sent thousands of feathers into the air. This sent all the guards into a panic. They started to shoot randomly while Erol cursed their stupidity.

The Goth girl had some problem levitating into the air because she hadn't meditated in hours. But once she was in the air, she didn't have trouble avoiding the shots from the laser guns and making her way to the door of the room. Once she was out, she landed on the ground and started to run down the hallway so she could save all her energy if she was forced into more fighting. But she was more of a defensive fighter. Rarely did she attack someone head on.

Erol finally made it out the door of Raven's room and spotted her right away. "Idiots!" he yelled back into the room. "Get out of here! She's escaping!" The Krimson Guards filed out of the room all hanging their heads. "Three of you come with me and to see if we can cut her off from the entrance. Two of you go after her to maybe catch up or surround her when she bumps into us. Now, move!" The group then split.

Raven frantically ran down the hallways to wherever it would take her. She was searching for an elevator, but it took her a few dead ends and retracing to finally find one. It opened for her and three random Krimson Guards were in there talking to each other with their helmets off and enjoying a break. When they spotted Raven they dropped their helmets in surprise, but they had no time to do anything else before the girl went into action.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" she yelled while pushing both palms at the three. A black force field engulfed all three of them and shoved them up against the back wall. Raven stepped into the elevator with her teeth bared as she tried to concentrate. The elevator started to go down and she was having a hard time keeping control of her emotions. This wouldn't last long.

Finally the elevator stopped and opened up on the main floor. Raven quickly dropped them and ran out of the elevator. She then used the rest of her energy to use her dark energy to press the button in the elevator to close the door and make it go up. She had smoothly avoided that road block. More was to come very soon, though.

Raven ran out into the big hallway leading to the outside of the Palace. That door was some of the many that let Elves out of the Palace but only a few could get in. Ever since the Underground was growing, security was being updated constantly for the protection of the Baron. But right now all Raven wanted was out.

The Goth girl didn't see anyone in the long hallway. She stopped running and hid behind a pillar to catch her breath. Why weren't her powers working like they used to? She tried to calm her emotions by closing her eyes and chanting for a few seconds, but still her powers were not working as they should have. She finally accepted this sad fact and decided to at least try to get out of there even if her powers were working or not.

The girl suddenly darted out from behind her cover and started to sprint for the door with deep determination burning her eyes as she ran her heart out. Her brain only told her to keep pumping her legs. She suddenly heard shots from laser guns being fired at her. Raven stumbled with a small wince as some rock from a pillar next to her exploded and sent debris into her way. But she kept her speed and was nearing the door.

Raven made it to the door, and it swung open for her smoothly. The Goth girl actually let herself express something like a smile at her victory as she escaped the Palace and bounded gracefully down the stone steps and into the city. But her triumph was quickly trampled on.

Erol and some of his men suddenly ran up from nowhere and blocked the end of the steps with all his men aiming their laser guns at her. Raven tried to stop, but she slipped on a step and only ended up on her butt on cold stone and scraping her back. She barred her teeth against the small pain and started to back up to only realize that Krimson Guards were now behind her as well. She was surrounded.

"Trouble, Raven?" Erol asked her evilly. He gave her a cruel smile that made Raven frown. She had been so stupid to trust him. She should have read some of his thoughts, but that took concentration and lately she had absolutely none. She had been fooled by his fake charm and kindness that had only been a front to get to her. Raven kicked herself for believing all of it. She hated herself for only trusting the ones who liked to betray her. So many times this had happened to her.

"Jerk," Raven growled at the Elf as her eyes turned into black pools as her angry and frustrated emotions took over her body. She stuck her palm out at a zoomer innocently passing by. The dark girl covered the hover craft with her powers and gave a fierce battle yell while using what little energy left in her system to bring it down to the ground behind the Krimson Guards ahead of her.

Panic was spread as the zoomer exploded loudly and sent Krimson Guards flying in all different directions. The blast set some grass on fire nearby, and Elves ran around frantically to put it out or run away from the demon human girl. Raven forced her worn body to move as she started to slowly go down the steps with escape still on her mind.

"It's not that easy, Raven," Erol seethed while picking himself up from where he had landed a few feet away. He advanced toward the Human and attacked with a roundhouse kick that she quickly blocked with a black force field she created with a smooth sweep of her hand. But she knew her energy was depleted and her body was weak from this.

"You're the Baron's now," Erol said to her maliciously as he attacked again with a quick punch. Raven ducked while giving him a sharp glare. The Elf then laughed at her nastily and asked, "What's the mater, Raven? Used up all that black magic?"

"You can't get away with this, Erol," Raven spat back at him. She swiftly moved another zoomer with her new found powers that had suddenly came to her. They were as easy as before. What had gotten over her for those few minutes back there? But her attack was dodged by Erol jumping deftly out of the way of the zoomer coming at him.

"Now!" he yelled at a Krimson Guard who had sneaked up behind the girl. Raven tried to turn to see what was going on, but it was clear that she was just too late. The butt of the laser gun was slammed down onto her head and sent her to the stone floor. The Goth girl's vision blurred before she finally blacked out completely. The fight was over and she had lost. Her last move was sending a strong vibe to the only one she trusted the most…Robin.

- Robin and Slade -

Robin watched Slade take down the Metal Heads like it was just a simple morning warm up. It didn't even count as a workout for the skilled man. The teen narrowed his masked eyes at Slade as he silently moved around the fight and headed to the chamber that led deeper into the sewer system.

Once Robin thought it was okay, he started to take off in a sprint down the dark tunnel without caring that he was leaving Slade behind. Actually, his whole plan now was to get far away from Slade. He didn't want to be with him from the start, and right now he would rather try to negotiate with his team face to face instead of team up with his enemy even though the mad man gave him more of a chance of getting out of this world. Or maybe he just wanted to shove it in Slade's face that he didn't want to be with him. Either way, the plan was to run.

"Robin!" the teen heard Slade shout to him as the man realized what Robin was doing. Robin kept running while looking behind his shoulder with a flash of fright coming to his face. He didn't think Slade would catch on this quickly. But he had taken the chance of getting away from an angry Slade, and he knew the consequences all too well.

The teen turned sharply as he saw another smaller tunnel going somewhere unknown to the superhero. He didn't care that much anymore about where he was going, as long as it was far away from Slade. Robin took the tunnel and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that he had made a huge mistake. All he saw was a river of sewer water running deeper into the system. Who knew how deep it was or where it led. Robin was about to find out.

That small pause the boy had made as he sized up the rancid river let Slade catch up to him easily. The man appeared in the entrance and he spotted the kid with his one eye narrowed dangerously at him. Robin splashed into the sludge and saw that he was only knee deep in ice cold murky water that stunk to high heavens. He quickly took out a small flashlight from his belt. Slade came right after the teen with no hesitation.

Robin started to wade his way as quickly as he could down the river. He cringed while hearing Slade come into the water after him only a few seconds later. In Robin's head, he quickly realized that he wasn't going to get away from Slade this time and he switched over to defense mode because he knew what to expect from his enemy.

In one swift move, Robin turned around and faced Slade. The man came at him with a simple punch that was dodged by Robin moving to the side. The two made simple moves here and there that didn't use much energy and were easy to dodge or block. Robin wondered why Slade was holding back so much. Then it hit him. The plate! He still had it on his back.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked the man while taking his backpack off and holding it up into the light of his flashlight so the two could see it clearly. "This?" Robin asked him slyly.

Suddenly Slade launched himself at Robin and forced the boy down into the water. Slade smiled under his mask while seeing Robin's head go under the water for a while as he pinned the boy there on his back. Robin's head came back up with a sharp gasp for air and also from shock, fear, and the coldness of the stream all around his body now. The hold he was now in made it so that his head was barely above the water.

"You're so foolish sometimes, Robin," Slade laughed down at him. "What were trying to prove? Trying to tell me that I'm not in control of you? Well, you only forced me to give you a demonstration of my power."

Slade pulled on Robin's arms and forced his head down into the water. The boy had no time to get over his shock and take a breath before going under. Slade waited a few seconds while feeling the boy struggle unsuccessfully under his weight. He looked over and saw that Robin still clutched the backpack in one of his hands with the flashlight in the other. He waited wickedly till he dropped both of them to grab onto Slade's arms to try to get free. Slade then let Robin's head back up.

Robin choked while taking in sharp breaths. His eyes were wide in panic as his black hair hung into them. Even though it was dark in the tunnel now that he had dropped the flashlight into the water, Robin could still make out the masked man on top of him and holding his life in his hands right now. It was a very scary feeling for the teen.

"Hear me carefully, Robin," Slade said down to the boy as if being a teacher of a second grader. "We made a deal back there, and you _will_ help me get Raven back to Earth. You are working for me till she is safely standing on Jump City ground. Got it?"

"She's not something you can just trade around like some toy!" Robin yelled back up at Slade. "She's a human just like you and me! I want her home with the rest of my team, but I'm not working for you so that job can be done. Find another person!"

"Maybe I didn't make it clear enough the first time," Slade said viciously down to Robin as he tightened his grip around Robin's arms. If it hurt, Robin didn't give it away on his face. He only glared up at Slade as if challenging him. "You've always been a slow learner," Slade muttered before dunking Robin's head back into the water. He then waited till Robin had had enough.

Robin twisted his lithe body for two whole minutes before he got his leg free from Slade's hold and shoved his foot into the man's chest. The boy somehow was strong enough to get Slade off his body and return to the surface with another loud gasp that echoed around the darkness around him. Robin got to his hands and knees and then gave a sharp yell when Slade grabbed his ankle and pulled him toward him.

"Think about it, Robin," Slade said sternly to him. "The only reason you're so mad is because my way is the smartest and your way is just plain stupid. Accept this and things could be so easier for you." He threw Robin into the wall and saw the boy lean against it with a wince. This kid could hang on for long, it sometimes amazed the man.

"I know," Robin whispered with a small nod. He gave Slade a weak smile and said, "But I argue better with fists than with words."

"Words are safer on your part," Slade muttered to the boy while folding his arms in front of him. He wanted to give a sigh from the teen's actions. He knew he was going to have to be with Slade for a long time in the future, but to get his point across to the man he would do crazy things like this just to get on his nerves. And it was working…a lot, even though Slade hated to admit it to himself.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Robin asked Slade with a forced laugh. He was now shaking uncontrollably with his teeth chattering quietly as the coldness of the water took over his body. Slade noticed this and shook his head. The boy was going to get seriously sick if he didn't get warmed up soon, and he was bound to get some kind of disease from this water he almost drowned in.

Slade picked up the flashlight and backpack in the water and handed the light back to Robin silently. He looked back to Robin and saw that his condition was getter worse. Maybe he had gone a little too far with that extreme dunking back there, but it was the only way to knock some sense into the stubborn teen.

"Do you have any way to keep yourself warm?" Slade asked him as he led the way back to the opening.

"You worried about me, Slade?" Robin asked the man with another one of his small laughs that only made Slade want to hit the kid on the back of the head.

"I want the people working for me to be in good condition," Slade answered emotionlessly. "Being sick in bed for a few days is not considered a good condition. And if you turn out to be that sick, you're still not going to get a day off."

"Well, it's not like I can magically pull a blanket out of my belt," Robin said.

"At your madness level, determination, and below freezing body temperature, I won't be too surprised if you start to try," Slade responded swiftly.

"I agree with the last two," Robin said, "But that first was a bit harsh. You're the one who is mad for even becoming Trigon's messenger and Raven's so called 'protector'. You were even mad before that. Don't you think it's a bit like calling the kettle black by saying that I'm crazy?"

Slade gave a small chuckle while grabbing Robin's shoulder and pushing him in front of him so he could see him at all times. "I don't think that at all, Robin," he said to the boy. "You've had your moments."

"And I should listen and believe an evil and crazy person like you?" Robin asked him from ahead. He started to rub his shoulders while still shivering. Slade could see that he was trying his hardest to conceal his suffering from him and that he was really freezing to death.

"You should listen," Slade said just to keep Robin concentrated on something else rather than his coldness. "But believing is something you should pick and choose on with me. But you already know that."

"Duh," Robin muttered while rolling his eyes. Sometimes just talking to this man got his blood pumping. His hatred quickly vanished when suddenly he felt a great deal of pain and suffering from someone or something. The feeling was hard for him to describe, but he just knew it had to do with Raven. They had a mental connection somehow, and now Robin could sometimes have a hint of what she was going through by just having this odd feeling inside his head. "No," he whispered.

"What?" Slade asked him with confusion in his voice. They both stopped as Robin suddenly got a lot of this strange feeling. It was so over powering that he had to lean against a damp wall to sort it all out. But the weird sensation quickly passed and Robin was back to normal. He looked up to Slade and right away didn't want to tell him what had just happened. But he would have to tell the man sometime because he was bound to force the information out of him.

"It's…it's Raven," Robin said after giving a sigh. "She's in a lot trouble."

Slade gave him a look of slight puzzlement before asking, "Are you sure?"

Robin looked to the floor. He hated to give Slade this kind of information, but right now he had no choice. He couldn't just leave and help her. He had to convince Slade to come with him. "We share a kind of mental connection," he muttered with his eyes still staring at the ground. "I've always had this kind of weird feeling whenever she was in trouble after she…uh…went into my head one time. I've been getting that feeling a lot lately," he added while glaring up at Slade.

"So you can sense her pain and fearful emotions?" Slade asked Robin while folding his arms in front of him. He took a few steps closer to the boy with some interest in his cold eye. "You're more useful to me than I thought. How much trouble is she in right now?"

Robin didn't answer. He only glared daggers up at the man. The teen didn't like it that he was being so useful to his enemy. His hatred for the man was rising in his chest as he stayed silent. He saw Slade narrow his eye at him to clearly show Robin he was frustrated to no end with him.

"Tell me, Robin!" Slade yelled at him while shoving Robin back into the wall and keeping him there with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm in no mood for your games. Just tell me if we need to go help her. How much trouble is she in?"

"A lot!" Robin yelled back at him. "Satisfied?"

"You're pushing all the wrong buttons, boy!" Slade seethed into Robin's face.

"Good!" Robin shouted.

"You watch your mouth," Slade tried to respond calmly. Robin could still hint that he was angry, though. His vice grip on his shoulders clearly told him that the man was mad at him.

"What if I don't?" Robin asked sharply.

"I can dispose of you anytime I wish to," Slade said.

"The question is will you or will you not," Robin said with a sly smile.

"Not now, Robin," Slade said while lightening his grip on the boy's shoulders. "I'll let your comments slide for the time being, but I will have the last word. Right now we have better things to do besides fighting like this."

"Yeah," Robin said smoothly. "First, you need to stop pinning me to this wall so we can both move. Second, how will Krew react when this stupid precursor crap is handed to him extremely late? And lastly, I'm coming down with a cold and I'm going to sneeze in your face if you don't move." Slade quickly let him go and Robin sneezed loudly with a small moan. Yeah, he was quickly getting sick.

"Lovely," Slade muttered. "But Krew is going to have to be patient with this. I'm just glad he has more than you do."

"I think he's worse than I am," Robin said with a smile.

"If that's possible," Slade muttered while turning around. He started to run down the chamber and Robin didn't hesitate to follow him. He was still cold, but he ignored it. Raven was in trouble and he had to help her somehow. He just hoped things turned out well. With Slade around, he highly doubted that.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the action. I really hope that I kept Slade in character. He's a hard one to portray in writing, and for some reason I always can't seem to get his character down flat. And this fic is really testing my limits with his character. He's not after Robin. He's protecting Raven. Odd. But I'm having fun and I'm so far I'm making my goal to having a pretty good crossover. Amazing that this is my first try at one. Please give a review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 Rescue Mission

A/N: I have more writer's block for my other fics, so here is another chapter of my crossover. This chapter is my personal favorite so far. It is mostly about Robin and Slade, though. I did add in some parts with Jak and Daxter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: Like I could really own a PS2 game as great as Jak and Daxter along with an awesome show like Teen Titans! If I did I would be dreaming.

Chapter 10 Rescue Mission

Robin and Slade finally made it to the elevator that went up to Haven City from the sewers. Robin kept shifting to different feet out of nervousness, while Slade just stood peacefully in his usual stance. His one eye kept glancing annoyingly to Robin.

The boy normally didn't act like this in intense times. Something just had to be bugging him that he wasn't going to tell Slade about. Slade just made a quick mental note to watch the boy's actions and expressions carefully over the next few days. That would be easy for the man to do.

The elevator doors slowly started to open. Already the two knew something was wrong. The hairs on the back of Robin's neck stood up as he hesitated. He glanced to Slade and the man gave him an understanding nod. He had the same feeling.

First, no zoomers or Elves were walking around the area. They couldn't see anything to their sides because they were down a ways on a ramp, so they could only see straight ahead. This was the perfect place to get ambushed. The two adversaries knew it all too well.

Robin narrowed his eyes before bravely stepping out of the elevator. Slade silently followed the teen's lead while still expecting anything at any time. But who would be attacking them? That one question was the main thought for both fighters.

Robin suddenly ducked while pulling a bird-a-rang out of his new belt. He twisted his body around while still crouching just as the sound of a laser gun being shot echoed out into the air. A small battle yell escaped the boy's mouth as he skillfully threw his gadget and managed to disarm the Krimson Guard above him. That one shot, though, gave the nine other Krimson Guards liberty to fire. Very quickly the place became a battle zone with the odds ten against two.

Slade went into action. He grabbed Robin's arm and they both sprinted for cover behind a zoomer. They both sat behind the hovercraft because Robin had to catch his breath.

"Why are those guys after us?" Robin yelled over to Slade above the fire of lasers. "Do they want the precursor plate…or…me?"

"There you go," Slade said sarcastically with a nod. "Of course they want you, Robin. If they get you, the rest of the team is sure to follow after their."

"I was afraid this would happen," Robin muttered. "I just didn't think it would happen this quickly."

"You would be surprised at how fast the Baron will change his rules for this city," Slade said. "I could have told you this would happen today. He isn't stupid, Robin. You can't just underestimate him because he has stupid people working for him."

Robin let himself express a grin before saying, "But he is now underestimating me. We can take all of them. I took out more of your Slade-bots than what we have here."

Slade only nodded. With battle yells, the two jumped out of their only cover and attacked the KG's head on. Robin's bird-a-rangs constantly flew through the air with both Bo Staffs out and whacking different body parts violently. When the two enemies worked together, they seemed unstoppable. They were only a blur, kicking here and punching there. In only a few quick minutes, the team of Krimson Guards were retreating for their lives.

"That was as easy I thought it would be," Robin said once it was all over. He gave a small sniff then looked over to Slade. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that he was looking down the barrel of a gun. Right away he dropped the bird-a-rang in his hand while asking as calmly as possible, "What is going on, Slade?"

Robin cringed when hearing the shot but then realized that Slade hadn't been aiming at him once he opened his eyes. "What was that for?" he yelled at Slade before turning around. He saw a Krimson Guard that had sneaked up on him from behind on the ground, holding his shoulder that now had a bullet in it.

"I would have killed him if you're head wasn't in the way," Slade stated dully to the teen. He then hanged the gun to Robin and said casually to him, "Finish him off while I go see if any of the Krimson Guards left behind a decent weapon for one of us to use in the future."

"I…" Robin started while staring at the gun in his hands. "W…what?" he asked Slade, too stunned to speak almost. "I don't shoot people randomly, Slade. Just because I have to work with you, it doesn't mean I'm going to act like you."

Slade narrowed his eye at him while walking up to the boy. "Trust me, its not very hard to do," Slade said while grabbing both of Robin's arms and getting behind him, as if helping him use the pistol. Before Robin could open his mouth to shout a protest about what Slade was doing, he was already aiming at the Krimson Guard on the ground.

"Slade…Slade, no!" Robin shouted while squirming in the man's grip around him. "I don't want to do this. Stop!" Slade completely ignored the teen's objections. He kept Robin's hands on the gun, under his own, but he put his own finger on the trigger and pulled.

_BAM!_

"NO!" Robin yelled while hearing the gun fire. He watched in horror as blood flung into the air from the Krimson Guard's head. The Elf had only just been yelling in pain and crawling away from the two as best as he could. Now the poor soul laid motionless on the metal ground with blood flowing freely from both shoulder and head and forming a pool of the thick liquid under him.

"Quick and simple as that," Slade whispered coldly into Robin's ear from behind. The man could see the teen's eyes wide and frightened. He could feel his small body tremble against his as Slade slowly made Robin lower the gun.

"You, monster!" Robin suddenly screamed at Slade while throwing himself at him. Slade simply pushed the boy away from him. The teen knew that he couldn't mess with Slade right now and started to beat himself for what had happened.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered to himself while pacing and holding his head in dispair. Slade was kind of surprised that he wasn't attacking him anymore, and watched the boy with interest in his eye. Robin yelled again while throwing the gun as far as he could.

"Robin, calm down," Slade told him while grabbing his wrist firmly. "You need to get a hold on yourself. This shouldn't be such a big deal as your making it to be." Slade seriously didn't think the kid would behave this way after that stunt he pulled. He thought that Robin would only attack him till he got all his anger out on him then get his head on straight. But it seemed like Robin wasn't taking it all too well anymore.

"Leave me alone!" Robin yelled back at Slade while freeing himself. "Why can't you just leave everyone alone!" he asked Slade while walking away a few steps. Robin ran a hand through his hair and looked up while taking a deep breath.

It was at this point that Slade realized that he had misjudged the boy. A few years before, the kid would have acted like he had predicted, but that boy was maturing. He was becoming more of a young man instead of a teen. As a teen, emotionally, he was very unstable. But now he seemed so much older in Slade's eye for some reason.

There was silence till Robin looked toward Slade with a sad expression on his face. "I'm okay," he whispered, not trusting his full voice at the very moment. "We need to go."

Slade knew the teen wasn't okay, but he was right about leaving. More Krimson Guards could be back anytime now. The man decided not to speak as he gave Robin a nod and took the lead in a light jog. The Titan quickly followed him half heartedly. Slade knew that once they arrived at Baron Praxis's Prison, the kid would be back to his self.

The team made their ways through Haven City slowly but surely. They stuck to the shadows of the alleys and crouched behind fruit stands and zoomers. Krimson Guards swarmed every sector of the big city. Both superhero and villain knew who they were searching for. Robin was just thankful that Slade knew the city as much as he knew his old one. If not, they would have been lost for days.

They finally made it to one of the entrances to the Prison at around sun down. They darted out from one corner and dove into some bushes right next to the giant door. But someone had beaten them to the hiding stop way before them. Right away a riot broke out in the dark tangle of leaves and sticks.

"What the…?"

"Crap! Jak, we've been caught! RUN!"

"What is going on? Identify yourselves!"

"Shut the heck up, Dax, before we get killed!"

"Take this from Orange Lightning!"

"Hey! That's not meant to bend that way!"

"Get off my head, you stupid fuzz ball!"

"Everyone…STOP!"

The riot ceased instantly. All they could hear was some frustrated grunting and rustling of leaves. It was just way too dark to make anyone out. As if to help the Elves and Humans, a light above them flickered on to spill a warm, yellow glow on them.

Slade had Jak pinned to the ground while Robin was desperately trying to get Daxter off his head, but the persistent over grown rat was not giving up anytime soon. Once the light was turned on, Jak instantly recognized Robin and gasped in surprise.

"You're Robin!" he said with a smile. At the mention of the leader's name, Daxter let go of him and was thrown aggressively into the wall. Robin stared at Jak with confusion sweeping over his face.

"Do you two know each other?" Slade asked Robin. "Explain," he demanded.

"I'm part of the Underground," Jak said with a grunt of pain as the weight of Slade on top of him was now starting to hurt him. "I know Starfire and Beast Boy. I was there when Robin decided to try and get to his world instead of help us with the war. I'm just surprised that he wasn't caught by now."

"What does that mean?" Slade asked him.

"Let him go, already, Slade," Robin hissed at him. "You're freaking crushing him!"

Slade shot Robin a piercing look to only be returned with one as fierce as his. Daxter looked back and forth from both Humans and didn't know what to do, like always. Slade finally let Robin get his way this once and got off Jak. The teen Elf winced while stretching out and letting his body recoup.

"If you haven't heard yet," Daxter said to Robin. The boy looked down at him, surprised that he could talk. "The Baron made it known that your team was a bunch of villains out to destroy this world. So he ordered all you guys to be captured and put into prison. Star and Beast Boy are already captured. We tried to stop them, but Jak, here, got knocked out when putting up a protest with his gun."

"We're here to rescue them," Jak said quietly.

"I said he was crazy to try and get into the Baron's Prison," Daxter said with a sour frown. "But of course, who listens to a two foot tall rat?" This actually made Robin smile slightly. "Why are you and one-eye here, anyway?" he asked Robin.

"We're here to rescue Raven and Cyborg," Robin said. "I guess now it will be all of them."

"No," Slade corrected him. "We are only here to get Raven. That is all." They both glared at each other as Jak and Daxter watched in nervous silence.

"You guys aren't exactly best pals, huh?" Daxter asked them with a weak smile.

"Yeah," Robin muttered while still glaring at Slade. "We're just kind of stuck with each other till I get back home. And I'm not going home till I have all of my team with me."

"You can get them later," Slade hissed at Robin. "Right now you go by my rules. And right now we only need Raven."

"Why her?" Daxter asked. "What?" he asked Jak after the Elf elbowed him in the head to make him shut up. It was clear the two Humans were at odds with each other.

Robin finally looked down with a sigh of defeat. "Fine," he said quietly. "So what is our first move?" he asked Slade. "We can work with these two, right?"

Slade looked at the Elf and Osttel distastefully. "If you don't want us to come along with you guys, then it's your loss," Jak said with a simple shrug. He casually took out his morph gun and started to check how much ammo he had for each model. Daxter then took to Jak's shoulder as the Elf prepared to go.

Robin gave Slade an exasperated look. It would be a whole lot smarter if they brought the Elf along. Plus, the teen would feel safer with him coming with them for some reason. Being alone with Slade all day long was strenuous on his mental and physical health. He thought he would go insane if he had to be put up with the man for another hour or two.

Slade looked back to Jak and eyed his morph gun with thought. "How skilled are you with that thing?" he finally asked him.

Jak gave Slade a wry smile before answering, "Silver score in the shooting garage by Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. But I prefer going after Metal Heads instead of shooting pop up targets."

"Then you're coming with us," Slade said with a nod. He looked over to Robin and watched him take out his grappling hook from his belt and shoot it up at the roof. He didn't have to explain his actions to Slade because it was the same idea the man had. "We'll get in from the roof," he told Jak. "You go with Robin."

"Sure," Jak said with a shrug. He wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and gave a small shout of surprise while suddenly being zipped up into the air. Daxter was so freaked out that he lost his grip on his friend's shoulder and fell off with a sharp yell. Robin stopped right at the edge of the roof and let Jak up first before unlatching his grappling hook and flipping up to the ledge with much grace and agility.

Slade ignored Daxter as he shot his own grappling hook to the roof. Daxter was barely able to grab and hold onto Slade's ankle before he was flying upwards on his gadget. He hung on for dear life while screaming the whole way up. Slade did a flip at the end and flung poor Daxter right into the back of Jak's head. The man landed perfectly on the roof and smiled slyly under his mask when seeing Daxter glare daggers at him.

"Are you sure its okay to be working with these two, Jak?" Daxter asked Jak in a low whisper. They were all waiting for Robin to open the ventilation shaft for the time being. "The tiny, spiky haired one is fine, but the one-eyed one creeps me out! Let's ditch them and rescue Star and BB by ourselves."

"They're fine, Dax!" Jak hissed back, annoyed at the skeptical animal. "We work with Krew, for heaven sakes! That guy has to be ten times creepier than Slade. So stop your complaining."

"Got it!" Robin said before anyone could talk again. He pulled off the latch and placed it to one side. "You guys first," he told Jak while stepping back a few feet. Jak shrugged his shoulders while jumping into the room or hall below them. Robin turned around and sneezed loudly a few times and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his gloved hand.

When looking back again, he saw that Slade was still there standing in front of him. Robin gave a small sniff before saying harshly to him, "It's your fault I'm coming down with a fever. Don't look at me like I'm some idiot for letting myself get sick." The teen then jumped into the hole and landed silently on the metal ground. Slade came in right behind him.

The dark hallway was dimly lit by small lights on the walls every so yard away from each other. Jak quickly took the lead because the others didn't seem to know the place as much as he did. "Careful," he whispered to Slade and Robin. "A Krimson Guard patrols every floor to this prison, so be on your toes."

Robin stayed in the middle of the group with Slade taking up the rear. By staying in the middle he didn't have to be so alerted as the others. Usually he didn't like to be lazy, but at the moment he wasn't feeling so swell. He was sweating profusely and his whole body felt like collapsing at any second now. He tried to get back into a normal mind set, but his brain and thoughts kept wondering into stupid, random things that sometimes didn't make any sense at all to the boy. It was all because of his fever.

Suddenly Daxter's ears perked up on top of his head. A few seconds later Jak stopped in his tracks. They were at an intersection in the hallways. Robin could faintly hear other people talking around the corner. Just to his luck, it was about himself and his team.

"The leader of the squad said that he was with somebody," one of the voices said to the other. Robin recognized it as the Elf named Erol from the other day that raced against him. "They were too much for the group. Maybe the team had another person in it that we didn't know about."

"Nonsense!" the other one snapped back. "The stupid Human boy only found an ally somewhere in this world. But where is the boy now?"

"They…uh…they lost track of him after the fight," Erol stumbled over his words. "The two killed one of our men as well. So I don't know where he is right now."

"I want that leader, Erol," the other voice seethed dangerously. "I want his sorry, human butt shoved onto the ground in front of me in twenty-four hours or less. I'm not losing this war with the Underground because I couldn't capture this one punk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Erol responded faithfully. The voice wasn't finished ranting, though.

"If you can't do that simple task for me," the voice said, "Then I'm going to march your own butt out into the streets and use you as blackmail against the good-doer. If he has any smarts he won't come the first time and you'll be the first to go."

"You're just going to kill the rest of them anyways, sir," Erol said weakly. The other Elf's threats had kind of beaten his confidence level a little. "Why do you need him so bad?"

"The prophecy said five Humans would come to this world," the other Elf said casually. "Only one is going to help save it, and I don't know which one it is. To make sure nothing happens, they all die. I like playing fair," he finished sardonically.

When he said die, Robin made a small gasp. He pretty much killed himself inside his head for letting that small emotion out of him for that one second. Maybe it was the fever doing its toll on him that made him make that small sound that blew their cover.

Slade glared down at the teen while Robin looked up at him weakly. Jak already had his gun out because the other hallway was completely quiet. The two that had been talking had heard him clearly. Jak then smiled wickedly while flinging himself out from their hallway and firing into the other. He stopped, confused, when no one was there. Suddenly Erol opened a door from the wall and started to shoot back.

"Move!" Slade yelled at Robin while shoving him ahead. "Go find Raven!" Robin stumbled forward then stared back at Slade with wide eyes of surprise. Slade then shoved Jak into Robin and added, "Go with him. Go find the others. I'll cover for you two."

Jak only nodded and took off down the other hallway. Robin wanted to go with Jak so badly, but the way Slade was acting was just too suspicious. He bit his lower lip while looking back to Slade with puzzlement on his face, hesitant in his steps. His mind turned over a few things and finally he made up his mind while saying harshly to Slade, "I don't buy your crap, Slade." He then followed the Elf down the hall with many regrets hanging in the back of his head.

When the hallways were silent once again, Slade only stood in the intersection in his usual stance. Erol lowered his gun, which had already run out of bullets by now. He decided Slade wasn't a threat and called the Baron out from the room. They both stared at Slade in equal confusion.

"What do you want?" the Baron finally asked him.

"It doesn't matter right now," Slade said calmly. "All you need to know right now is that the thing I want, you have, and the thing you want, I have. I say we make an exchange."

A/N: Oh! I love making my own cliffhangers! And I need to tell you guys that I have a new email address. Don't send anything to my old one anymore. You can find the address on my bio! Have a good one and please give a review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 Different Cure

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. I was busy finishing up a fic and I now have rugby three days out of the week. Too add on that, no one but one lonely person reviewed me. I don't demand for reviews, but the next chapter won't be up as quickly as it should be if I don't have some support now and then. Well, here is the chapter! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Jak and Daxter or Teen Titans!

Chapter 11 Different Cure

"Can we slow down for a few seconds?" Robin finally spoke up to Jak as he panted to a stop. He hated to hold everyone up, but the cold was not a cold anymore. It was going out of control at a dizzy pace that was beginning to scare the sick teen. He leaned his back against the metal wall and gasped for breath as scorching heat waves racked his body. He wasn't okay anymore.

"Man! You look seriously sick!" Jak exclaimed to the Human as he studied him more closely. He bit his lower lip while thinking the situation over. This was bad.

Daxter put his furry hand on Robin's forehead and quickly retracted it while saying, "I'd say you have a fever, but that might be down playing it! Jeez! What have you been doing? Swimming in the sewers?" Robin could only answer with a faint smile. Daxter and Jak gave each other worried glances.

"We can't go on," Jak finally said. Robin frowned at him as if to protest against it stubbornly. "Starfire and Beast Boy can wait," the Elf explained. "I'm sure they would want you to be alive when they get rescued. Plus, you're human! Who knows how different your body is to an Elf's."

"Yeah," Daxter joined in with a nod. "Any kind of disease that would be simple to cure for us could make you die!"

"Dax, you're not helping," Jak hissed at him harshly. Daxter simply shrugged to say that he didn't see what he was saying was wrong in Jak's eyes. Before the Elf could say anything else, Slade ran around the corner and quickly had to put on the brakes to avoid crashing into the three.

"Care to explain why you two aren't doing your job?" Slade asked Jak calmly.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted to him annoyingly. "You miscounted, one eye person. There are three of us!"

Slade ignored the animal as Jak went on to explain. The man wasn't too happy to hear that they would have to go back. But after studying Robin for a while, he would have to agree with Jak. The teen was in no condition to fight or even walk for that matter. The Baron wouldn't be happy to figure out there would be a delay to their plan, but since they were going to the Underground's headquarters, maybe telling him the location of the place would cheer him up.

"Fine," Slade finally said while brushing past Jak to stand in front of Robin. "Go ahead of us." Jak hesitated for a reason unknown to even himself until Daxter nudged him with an elbow. The Elf then took off down the hallway, on his way back to the vent that led to the roof.

Robin glared up at Slade from where he leaned against the wall. It clearly gave off the message that the teen didn't trust him at all. Slade didn't care what the kid thought about him. He pulled the teen away from the wall and started to push him down the hall. Robin tried his hardest to walk, but he was getting too dizzy and all he wanted now was to faint.

"This will get us nowhere," Slade muttered. "Get on my back," he ordered Robin while bending down in front of him. Robin hesitated for a moment, but didn't need a second command. Somewhere along the way to the Underground, the teen passed out on the man's back and that was when Slade started to worry. Robin would be no good to him dead.

-Few Hours Later-

"He's getting worse every hour," the Shadow said with amazement in his voice. "I can't believe how quickly this sickness has taken over his body. I'm guessing the human body is different than ours."

Torn, Slade, Jak, and Daxter were surrounding the sick figure of the leader on the bed. The teen was breathing irregularly and sweat was collecting into a pool under him. His face and bare chest was a pasty white. Every so often he would wince from the pain he was feeling when he was awake, but most of the time, he was asleep.

"When will he get better?" Slade finally just had to ask. Usually he was a very patient person, but his new master wasn't like him. The man needed Raven quickly. She could die on this planet if he didn't get a hold on her in time. If Robin was going to be sick for months, he knew he would have to leave the teen and get Raven himself.

"Well, at the rate the sickness is going," the Shadow said with a sigh, "He's going to be dead by sunrise."

"Oh crap," Daxter muttered everyone's thought out loud. For once Slade actually agreed with the fuzzy, annoying animal. For the past few days, he had been treating the teen as if he was like his apprentice somewhat. The kid was talented and Slade still had him on his list of things to have. The only reason why the boy and the rest of his team was still alive, was because after Slade had his human body back and also his freedom, the boy would quickly be his. Slade actually didn't want Robin to die like this. The thought of himself going soft only made the man frustrated.

"There has to be some kind of chant or voodoo crap you can do to make him better," Daxter said randomly to The Shadow. The Elf gave him a blank stare as if he was an idiot. Daxter growled his annoyance before saying, "There has to be something, people! I don't like sitting here and watching the kid die!"

"I agree with Dax," Jak chimed in to back his friend up. "Some kind of herb has to make him better."

"There is one," The Shadow muttered to himself while tapping his chin with an index finger in thought.

"Don't tell us there is some twist," Torn muttered bitterly.

"This herb takes days to kick in," The Shadow explained. "I already told you guys, the Human is long gone! Even if you actually obtained this certain flower, he still wouldn't live."

"But a Human's body system is a lot more sensitive to an Elf's," Slade stated. Everyone looked up at him with surprise. The Human suddenly started to pace as his head calculated everything out quickly. "Usually it would take this teen forever to get to a point of passing out and looking like this. I know Robin. His immune system is stronger than a lot of peoples'. But maybe if we get him this cure it will work just the same way and instead of taking days for it to kick in, it will only take an hour or two." He thought about his theory for a second then nodded as if to say it would actually work.

"Well, I suppose it could work like that," The Shadow said.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Jak said with a sly smile. "Tell us where this thing is and Dax and I will go get it."

"It's not that simple, boys," the Elf said with a sigh. "You see, this flower is in Haven Forest and is hard to obtain at this hour. You also have to put in the big chance of bumping into Metal Heads."

Slade stepped up beside Jak and Daxter while cracking his knuckles. "I guess I'm going to have to come too," he said with boredom in his usual emotionless voice.

"Yippee," Daxter muttered sarcastically. Slade let himself express something of a smile under his mask at the comment. He just loved getting under everyone's skin.

-Haven Forest-

"There," Jak whispered while pointing at the patch of purple flowers he had his blue eyes focused on. He and Slade were on their stomachs at the edge of the cliff in Haven Forest. In the moon light, the three could clearly make out the few figures of Metal Heads in stealth cloaking that allowed them to blend into their surroundings. But at night, the creature's glowing skull could be seen clearly.

"How many Metal Heads are down there?" Daxter asked them. "I don't like these odds."

"There are at least ten," Slade muttered. He had to agree with the animal. The odds were not the greatest. "Once a fight picks up though, more are soon to come," the man added.

"Do you think you could keep all of those Metal Head back while I get that flower?" Jak asked Slade in a low whisper.

"How many flowers do we need to get to cure poor old short eared kid?" Daxter asked them, cutting into the strategy. Jak shrugged his shoulders while Slade kept staring intently at the animal. Daxter glared at him to stop, but Slade was now starting to be thankful for the annoying creature.

It would take a lot of effort to get that flower in the middle of the forest because of the many Metal Heads walking and sleeping around the small clearing. Slade knew that either Jak or him could keep them back for a few minutes, but it would be hard. They were just too noticeable. But Daxter wasn't.

"This is how we will do it," Slade suddenly spoke up from the darkness. Under the green moon Jak tried to make out any expression on the man's face, but of course he found none. The Elf gave up trying to read him and turned to Daxter, who was as predictable as a yak cow. The two gave each other annoyed looks before focusing their attention back to Slade.

"Daxter will go down this cliff and start to collect as many of those flowers as possible," Slade went on.

"How come I have to risk my butt?" Daxter asked, mad that he was going to take orders from the Human. "I never signed anything!" Slade ignored him as he continued with his plan with Jak. The Elf smiled wickedly at his friend before looking back to Slade.

"Once the Metal Head notice Daxter, that is when both of us will jump in," Slade said.

"Or we could just leave him," Jak joked with an evil smile.

"Funny, Jak," Daxter said emotionlessly.

Slade couldn't help but roll his eye at the immaturity of the two. This was the reason he didn't work with teens! That was one of the reasons Slade wanted Robin as his apprentice. He could still be immature at times, but he really was older than them on the maturity level.

"Moving on," Slade snapped at both of them. Jak tried to get serious, but the smile on his lips kind of threw it all away. "Once Daxter is spotted, we will surprise attack the Metal Heads and protect him till he is safe. Then we will follow him back here."

"Sounds like a plan!" Daxter said, now happy to know that he would have people protecting him on this quest for a cure. "It's a lot better than what Jak, here, makes up on the spot!" Jak's only response was a frown and a slap on the back his fuzzy friend's head.

"Good," Slade said with a quick nod.

They all waited there in silence till Daxter got the hint. He smiled sheepishly while saying, "I guess I should go." Slade and Jak gave him a nod. The animal then silently crept down the cliff as carefully as he could.

"Where did you get that annoying creature?" Slade asked Jak as they both watched Daxter start to nervously pick up the intricate purple flowers.

Jak smiled at the thought before answering, "He used to be an Elf before he fell into a pool of Dark Eco."

"Ah, childhood friends," Slade said as their relationship was cleared up in his mind. "They are called childhood friendship for a reason, you know?"

"I've known Dax since forever," Jak said, defending his friend calmly. "When I was mute, he was like my voice at times. And for two years he looked for me while I was held prisoner at the Baron's Prison."

Slade glanced to the Elf. "You don't sound very convincing," he stately blankly. "Maybe those two years apart from each other made you two a little too different. Ever think about that?"

Jak frowned deeply as his eyes narrowed. Daxter had been right about Slade. He _was_ creepy, but in a different way to Jak. It was like the guy could read his thoughts even though they were so well hidden. It kind of made the Elf angry to hear him speak all his secrete thoughts. He wanted to get away from Slade right away.

As if right on cue, Daxter screamed loudly as a Metal Head spotted him. Jak and Slade flew to their feet and spotted Daxter running for his life towards them with a hungry Metal Head snapping at his tail. Slade jumped down the cliff and landed on the soft ground in a crouch. Jak was right behind him. In one, swift move, the Elf had his morph gun out and aimed at one of the other Metal Heads in the distance that had heard Daxter's distress cry and were heading their way.

But the Metal Heads' free meal quickly turned into one that would cost them their lives. The forest became a battle field where Slade and his fighting skills mixed with Jak's quick firing of his blaster killed the savage beasts easily.

Daxter ignored the growling and yelping of angry and beaten Metal Heads as he made his way back up the rocky cliff. He couldn't use his hands because they were filled with the precious flowers. He quickly jumped to different rocks with his mind set on getting only to the top as quickly as his little legs would take him.

At around half way up the hill, Daxter had the pause to catch his breath. "Jeez!" he whispered to himself. "This is why I sit on Jak's shoulder and make him do all the running and hard work!" He looked back up and froze. A Metal Head had beaten him to the top of the cliff and was smiling evilly down at him. "Crap!" the animal cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Jak and Slade were beginning to wear down. Slade had to admit that while working for Trigon, a dead body never worked as well as an alive one. The body he had now didn't have much endurance and already his pyro powers were lost due to the side effects of the new planet. He was as tired as Jak after a few minutes of running and jumping around, shouting orders or warning to each other.

"This is getting difficult," Jak said to Slade after having to kick a Metal Head back to fire at it. He heaved a heavy sigh while brushing sweat off his forehead. He was back in the battle right away, though.

"What is taking your friend so long?" Slade muttered bitterly under his breath. He stole a glance up to the cliff and frowned at what he saw. Daxter was swearing up a storm from where he was being cornered on the rocks of the cliff by three Metal Heads. He had the pile of flowers behind him as he miserably kept the creatures off with a pathetic stick in his furry hands.

Jak grumbled something under his breath while seeing exactly what Slade had just seen. "He needs help," he told Slade. The man suddenly held onto Jak's sleeve while looking ahead to the line of five more Metal Heads heading their way. A plan had already formed in his head.

"Watch my back," he told Jak. "We're gong to move fast." Jak only nodded while shoving more ammo into his gun and getting ready for anything. Slade then took off toward the cliff. Jak turned his back toward the cliff and started to shoot at the five Metal Heads still running wildly at them. Once they were down or killed, Jak went onto shooting the three on the cliff creeping up to Daxter.

This made Slade's job easy. He flew up the cliff with ease of someone with much experience. Daxter gathered up the flowers and was ready to keep going up the cliff, but then he was suddenly being picked up by Slade and racing up the cliff. Jak followed right behind them, just not as graceful as the Human. He picked off any stray Metal Head as they raced back to the Precursor platform that took them back to a warp gate.

The three only rested when they arrived at the Underground hideout. They raced down the stairs, almost scaring the poor insomniac, Torn, who had stayed up all night to watch over Robin. The rough Elf had a soft spot somewhere in his hard heart. The Shadow had been lightly sleeping in a chair next to Robin's bed and woke with a small yell of fright.

"We got the freaking cure!" Daxter yelled for the world hear. He jumped off Jak's shoulder and presented the many flowers in his hands up to the Shadow. The old Elf looked down at them and smiled faintly. Slade knew that smile. There was a slim chance Robin would make it. He could do nothing now to help the dying boy.

-Robin-

Everything was a mess. Everything was mixed up. Up was down. Left was right. Nothing was sound. Nothing made sense. He would walk and run, but he wouldn't go anywhere, but when he stopped, he started to move. The only thing he could trust in this state was his thoughts. He concentrated only on surviving. Something was wrong with him and he just had to keeping hanging on.

Sometimes he would hear voices, but they were so far away that he couldn't make out where they were coming from in this chaos his mind was in or what the people were saying. His body was one second freezing then would drastically change to a scorching hot that made him cry out in his pain.

Robin could feel himself slowly give way to defeat. He was drifting away from the world. He struggled to win, but there was no way to fight whatever was attacking him. He didn't know how to win and this discouraged him.

Suddenly a voice sliced into the darkness slowly creeping upon him. "Robin!" it yelled as if angry at him. Robin couldn't respond. His thoughts had been jumbled and mixed up ever since the defeat had settled into his mind. All he could do was listen to this angry voice shouting at him. "Pull yourself together, Robin!" the voice kept yelling. "Think of your stupid friends or something! Don't you dare give up on life now…Robin…Robin!"

Everything went black.

* * *

Robin slowly flickered his eyes open. He let everything come back to him as he didn't move an inch on the soft bed he was in. There was no more pain. Actually, he felt rejuvenated and more alive. The boy let himself express something like a smile before sitting up on the bed.

"I see you're awake," Torn said from his desk. "Welcome back to the living," he added with a grin.

Robin saw Jak and Daxter sleeping on a bed across from him. Slade was nowhere to be seen. This made Robin a bit relieved as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "How long was I out?" he asked Torn with a yawn.

"Two or three days," Torn answered with a shrug. "We didn't think you would make it, except Slade, of course. That guy creeped everyone out because of his prediction. But he did help get that cure for you. He actually came up with the cure. So he can't be all that bad." He then went back to his plotting and left Robin alone. The teen ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

What Torn had just said made the teen think Slade over. It just had to be Slade who had given him that last sliver of hope back when he was in that mixed up world. He had kept him alive. But why? The boy was deeply confused as to why Slade wanted him alive. He served no purpose to the man anymore. Maybe, just maybe, Slade was a nice person somehow.

"Robin," Slade suddenly said from behind him.

Robin jumped to his feet, but only managed to bang his head into the bottom of the bunk bed. He gave a sharp yell of pain while wincing. He turned around on his bed while glaring at Slade. The man simply motioned for the boy to follow him silently. He then left the hideout. Robin hesitated before following after him. Something like trust was beginning to blossom in the teen's heart for the man. He just hoped that he wouldn't let his feelings take over when decisions needed to be made. If he trusted Slade too much, it could cost him his life.

A/N: Sorry again for not updating sooner than I should have. Next chapter should not take as long as this one. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please give a review! Reviews make me update sooner! Hint, wink!


	12. Chapter 12 The Trade

A/N: I kept having this one person review me so much that I couldn't help but hurry along with this fic. That, and the fact that I don't know what else to do for my other fic, Switched Lives. So thank that one overly hyper anonymous reviewer for the quick update. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm just near the ending and need to space my chapters out. Please R&R! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Naughty Dog and Cartoon Network owns the characters. I don't!

Chapter 12 The Trade

The night was dry and humid. Robin let out a deep, lonely sigh while walking out of the Underground hideout. The air here wasn't fresh or even healthy to breathe in for that matter, but it was something about being outdoors that made the teen have a sense of freedom. Too bad freedom was something he was soon to have little of.

"Slade?" Robin called out into the night air. He had followed the man out here, but there was no sign of him. Robin frowned deeply while slowly venturing around the dark, dead end alley. There was a strange, foreboding feel about his situation. He didn't like it and quickly went back to the door to the hideout.

It was those few seconds he had his back turned when the Krimson Guards put Slade's simple plan to action. Before the door to the hideout could open, Robin felt something press against his shoulder blades behind him. He heard the shuffling of feet surrounded him and knew he was outnumbered.

"I advise you not to make any drastic moves, Robin," Slade's tranquil yet evil voice came to Robin's ears. The boy swore under his breath while waiting for his captors to make the first move. They slowly turned the boy around with the gun firmly pressed against his back.

"You monster!" Robin suddenly yelled with a burst of pure hatred. He lunged for Slade, but two quick Krimson Guards grabbed his arms and shoulders to hold him back. Robin's face managed to get two inches away from Slade's before he was forced backwards.

"You screwed up everything!" Robin yelled again with burning passion in his voice. He swung his foot out in a feeble attempt to hurt the man. Slade deftly caught the foot, and while pulling the boy toward him, punched the kid in the stomach with great force.

Robin was let go for a second as he dropped to his knees with both arms wrapped around his stomach. A surprised and painful look was on his face as he tried to regain some air. But that move made the teen get shocked into his place in reality. And the place wasn't a good one.

"Finished?" Slade asked the boy sharply with his hands folded over his chest. That cold eye glared harshly down at the captured superhero with fake anger to hide up the small hint of guilt his heart was feeling. He hadn't felt that emotion in years, and he didn't know what to do with it but to hide it from the teen somehow.

Robin nodded his head silently once he was finished with his violent temper. He gathered what was left of his bearings and tried to get past that first stage of anger. He was pulled to his feet and had his hands handcuffed in front of him before they left the dead end. Slade led the way through the city with an air of confidence flowing from him. He knew the streets as well as any Elf.

Even thought it was around three or four in the morning, Elves were already out in the big city. They all stared silently while seeing the Human being escorted by the Krimson Guards. They could clearly see the loathing glare the smaller Human was giving the other one in the front. Some were just amazed to see the prophesized Human they had heard so much about lately.

"So when was this little ambush arranged, Slade?" Robin asked once he decided to talk. Slade could hear the venom in the kid's voice and fought the urge to wince for some reason. He finally decided not to speak to Robin and ignored the boy completely, which only made him madder than a hornet.

"You can't even talk to me!" Robin said with his voice rising. "That's pretty pathetic! You're such scum that you enjoy making me look like a fool by yelling while you ignore me. I should have expected this from you, Slade. But of course you planned on being a good guy for a day to win something of my trust only so you could make me look like an idiot now. Well, congratulations, Slade. You outdid yourself today."

Slade rolled his eye while keeping silent. The boy needed to get his anger out somehow, and maybe just talking was a good way to do it. His method was better than putting up a fight. Right now Slade was not in the mood for the boy to try to make some stupid attempt at freedom by punching a Krimson Guard's lights out. Slade was thankful for that.

The group entered the Palace and quickly made their way to the throne room. The Baron was sitting proudly on his seat with Erol standing straight and tall at his side with a smirk on his lips. Other Krimson Guards were there with Raven. She was in a weaker state now and couldn't use any of her powers even if she wanted to. The Goth girl didn't bother struggling.

When Robin walked into the room, the two made eye contact quickly. Raven spotted Slade and her face lost all its color as she put the puzzle pieces together in her head. Robin felt like he had somehow let the girl down and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye again. Instead, he looked to the floor while chewing on his bottom lip. There had to be a way out of this one. The teen started right away forming some kind of a plan of escape. He would do anything in his power to keep Raven out of Slade's hands.

"Here is your last Titan, Praxis," Slade said emotionlessly to the Baron as the group stopped in front of the few stairs leading up to the throne. The man grabbed Robin's shoulder and yanked him to his side to show off his new prize for the whole room to see. "A deal is a deal," he added while squeezing the boy's shoulder.

"Of course," Baron Praxis said with a nod. Erol smiled wickedly while taking Raven's arm and moving her toward Slade. Slade tightened his grip on Robin's shoulder when seeing him lean forward to try and somehow help his friend. Robin gave Slade a painful look that set off that twinge of guilt again. Slade cursed the emotion as he watched Raven struggle.

"No!" she screamed with wide eyes of fright. "I can't go with him! You can't make me!" Small tears escaped her violet eyes as she was slowly pulled toward Slade. "This is why I didn't want to go back to Earth!" Robin could barely take it. Seeing the most strongest person on his team break down like this was torture for him. And seeing Erol smile the whole time just made the teen disgusted with the Elf.

"The way she's acting makes me think that maybe you got the easy way out," Erol said into Robin's face with that annoying smirk playing at his lips again. "Just tells me how great a leader you are," the Elf added. That did it.

Robin brought his bound hands back and slugged the Elf right in the face with a loud battle yell. Droplets of blood flew into the air as Robin's tight fist collided with Erol's nose. The man flew backwards and onto his butt. Everyone, including Slade, stared at both of them in complete silence. Then chaos erupted as Erol jumped back up and lunged at the Human with a growl of anger.

Slade had to let go of Robin so the kid could protect himself somehow. Besides, the boy wasn't his anymore. He smiled a little under his mask when seeing Erol get his butt kicked by a teen half his size and handcuffed. "Good distraction, Robin," he called out to the Titan leader. Robin looked up with surprise and realized that Slade was not running after Raven, who was fleeing the scene rather quickly, for some odd reason.

"Enough!" Baron Praxis yelled once he saw Raven stop at the door of the room because it was locked tight. Krimson Guards seized Robin from behind and forced him off Erol. The boy yelled incoherently at the Elf as Erol returned it in the same manner. Erol got so angry that he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Robin. The Baron rolled his eyes with a sigh before shouting to him, "Put it down, Erol!" Erol hesitated before putting it back away. His glare never vanished from his face, though.

"Get the girl," the Baron ordered a few Krimson Guards while nodding toward Raven. The Baron smiled evilly as he added, "Get the man as well." Slade was quickly surrounded by Krimson Guards with guns pointing at him. Slade glared daggers at the Elf when realizing his betrayal.

"You see, Slade," Baron Praxis said with a sly smile. The room was quiet, and all three Humans were not enjoying one bit of it anymore on this planet. "I've heard the legend millions of times in my life time. It always said five short eared people would help end a war. We decided that you have to be one of those five and the green one doesn't really count. That is why we can't let you leave. You have to die like all the others."

Slade smiled under his mask at the ironic statement. Slade's body was already dead. The only reason he was on this planet was to get his real one back. Even though his dead body sometimes dragged him down, the man's mind was still very with it. Humans and Elves were just too predictable.

Robin glanced over to Slade with a quick, evil smile on his lips that only the man could catch. He would have glared back to get the last word on the boy, but then he realized that he really had deserved it entirely. He had done the very same kind of betrayal to the boy just a few minutes ago.

But Robin's second smile didn't last too long. It was only there to somehow get back at Slade. The boy knew the situation he was now in. His plan was complete in his head. The time to act was now. The teen was grateful for one thing Slade had taught him lately. It was simple to point and shoot a gun.

With a flick of his wrist, Robin pulled out one last bird-a-rang from his belt and threw it at the Baron without a sound. The kid made both Krimson Guards holding onto his arms crash to the floor by kicking their knees. Before Erol could shoot at the Human, Robin kneed the Elf in the stomach and grabbed his pistol from his hands.

Robin ignored the battle going around him between Krimson Guards and Slade. He aimed at one of the Guards holding onto Raven near the doorway. He hesitated for a second before pulling the trigger and firing.

Raven gave a short scream of surprise as the guard to her left spilled over dead. The other Krimson Guard on her right aimed his gun at her because he thought she had killed his buddy. Before he could shoot, he dropped to the floor with a bullet in his head.

"You okay?" Robin asked her while running up the Goth girl.

Raven spotted the gun in her friend's hands and asked, "Are you?"

Robin gave her a wry smile while saying, "Nothing gets past you, Rae. I'm fine, just sick of this crappy world and all too ready to get back to my own." His smile faded while noticing some Krimson Guards finally spotting them by the locked door. "We need to get out of here," he said. Raven nodded while watching him shoot the lock to the door off and then kick it forcefully open.

The two started to run down the palace's hallways, flying by antiques, paintings, and tapestry. It didn't take too long, though, for Raven to get tiered from going Robin's quick pace.

"I need to rest," she gasped while slowing down to a stop. Robin tried not to cringe. He knew that the Krimson Guards would catch up sooner than later. They couldn't afford to slow down. But Robin was willing to go to the ends of the earth for Raven. He knew she would do the same for him. So the boy stopped beside her with his pistol aimed the direction they had been running from.

"That thing can't protect you for long, Robin," Slade said as he suddenly appeared from behind them. Raven gasped in fright and surprise. Robin's eyes went wide while twisting his body around.

"Don't move," the teen said darkly to the man he was now pointing the gun at. His masked eyes were in dangerous slits that looked upon Slade with pure hatred.

"I'm only here for the girl," Slade said calmly with his hands placed behind him.

"We are both not interested," Robin spat out.

"I know you mean well, my dear boy, but I'm her protector," Slade said. "I only want to return her safely to Earth."

"I can do that myself," Robin said.

"I have no doubts that you can't do that," Slade said. "But how long would that take without my help?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds. Raven stayed silent as she watched both of them. She wondered how many times Slade and Robin had seen each other on this planet. From their conversation, it seemed like Robin would have a lot of to explain to her afterwards.

Finally Robin slowly lowered his pistol while saying, "I guess a deal's a deal, even if it was a crappy one on my part." He took a deep breath before looking over to Raven and saying quietly to her, "You need to go with Slade."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked wit her eyes going wide with fear.

"He knows how to get back to Earth," Robin explained. Pain was on his face while saying this. He didn't like telling her that she go be with the enemy. "If you stay here any longer you will die. Your powers are already gone and so is your strength. If you go with Slade he will tell me how to get to Earth as well and I can easily go rescue the others. He will protect you…better than I can right now. I don't know what else to do right now. I…I'm sorry, Raven. Please just trust me."

"You might want to make up your mind quickly, girl," Slade said to her. "I have a lot to explain to Robin before we part."

Raven glared at him before turning her eyes back to Robin. "I don't want to go with him," she whispered. She then hugged the Boy Wonder while saying, "But I'm going to because it seems like the only way right now. And I'm sorry, Robin, for not being on your side a few days ago at the Stadium. You understand why, right?"

"Yeah," Robin answered with a sweet smile. He then turned to Slade and said threateningly, "If you harm her in any way I'll…"

Slade cut the boy off by putting up his hand. He gripped Robin's shoulder so much like Batman did when he was proud of him after a fight, which kind of surprised the teen. He never knew the man could be like this, and he was caught off guard for a second. Slade pulled something out of his belt and handed it to the boy. "These are written instructions to the place where the portal to earth is. Metal Heads are there, so bring some kind of protection with you."

Robin held up the security pass with confusion. "That's the pass to open you're friends' cells in the Prison," Slade explained. "Pit pocketing Erol in a fight is quite easy." Robin couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly from the thought. "And look up protector in the dictionary some time soon," he added under his breath.

Robin frowned as a thought hit him. He looked up into Slade's eye and asked, "You had this all planned out since the day you made me make that deal with you back in the Pumping Station, didn't you?"

"Actually it was before that," Slade said with a simple shrug. "But it all worked out."

"So you knew the Baron would turn on you in there," Robin said with wonder in his voice. He was amazed how Slade could plan so far ahead. Sometimes it just baffled the teen. Then something else hit him that made him angry again. "You also planned on making me think you betrayed me! You could have just told me to save all the freaking trouble!"

"You could have told your team you were Red X," Slade said calmly. "Just like you didn't want them to hold back when fighting you, I didn't want you being too submissive. We are more alike than you want to believe, Robin." The boy didn't say anything as he thought over the man's words with an expressionless face. "I'm not expecting a thanks from you, so I'll just be on my way," Slade finally said while walking away. Robin nodded to Raven before she started to walk after the man.

Slade suddenly stopped and turned around. "You might need this," he said while throwing something to the boy. Robin caught it with both hands and saw that it was some advanced gun that looked hand made. "Tess made it for you," Slade explained. "She wishes you luck, but you'll need more than just that." He noticed that Robin wasn't moving from his spot and had a worried expression on his face.

"And the girl will be safe," Slade finally added. "I promise both you and Trigon that. And remember that I always try to keep the promises I make, even with a good doer young man, like you, and also inter dimensional demons, like the one I work for." The man then had enough of being a good person and turned and left with Raven following hesitantly behind him.

Robin smiled faintly at his adversary's actions. Somewhere deep down in Slade, he had something like a heart. It just took a lot of time and many hardships to actually get a glimpse of it. Right now, Robin was enjoying just that.

A/N: There you go people, Slade actually being nice for once. I really should have put this one up for Dlsky's Slade being nice challenge, but hey, this one wasn't all too serious for me to write and it was also a crossover. But only two or three chapters left for me to write. I'm going really miss this fic once it's done. I'll try to update soon! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13 The Rescue Team

A/N: I was so involved in my Switched Lives fic that I couldn't focus on anything else. But this week I'm only going to focus on all my other fics. So I wanted to start on this one. Sorry for the delay! Here is your chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan or Jak and Daxter characters! I'm getting sick of saying this.

Chapter 13 The Rescue Team

A lone dark figure stood silently in the dimmed hallway of the Palace. Five Krimson Guards rounded the corner and skidded to a stop when seeing the silhouette of the figure. The teen stood with confidence in his stance as he sized the five Krimson Guards up. Right away the Baron's followers knew they didn't have too much of a chance with the fighter.

The hallway was filled with silence for a moment. It was like the calm before the storm. But that "calm" came to a crashing halt when the teen standing there made the first move. A loud battle yell echoed out into the hallway as the teen ran towards the five. Before any one of the Krimson Guards could aim their stunt guns, Robin was atop of them and was striking with brutal force.

The first Krimson Guard down was the leader of them all. Robin came in quickly with a punch to the Elf's throat. The guy staggered back with wide eyes of fright because he couldn't breathe. Robin left the first Elf alone as he grabbed the gun out of another Krimson Guard's hands and turned it around so it was pointed at the slow guard.

A blue spark of electricity crackled out of the stunt gun in Robin's hands as he shoved it into a Krimson Guard's chest. The Elf yelled in agony while being electrocuted. He passed out and slummed to the ground. As if he had seen the Elf come up behind him, Robin jumped high into the air. The lead Krimson Guard who had recovered and went after Robin stopped when his target was suddenly soaring over his head.

Robin bared his teeth as he rebounded off the hallway's wall and came quickly back at the Krimson Guard. He slammed into the back of the Elf and forced him to the floor. The guard landed on his chest with a yell of pain. Robin flipped off him and used that momentum to fling the Krimson Guard down the hallway. He let out a battle yell as his strength was put to the test.

The two Krimson Guards left backed up from the teen with wide eyes of fear. Their hands that held their stunt guns shook uncontrollably because of what they saw the teen could do. Their leader was down the hall and motionless. They knew that they could end up just him.

Robin didn't wait for the two to try and run away. He swiftly took out his Bo Staff and came at them. One of the guards shot his gun and blue sparks lit up the hallway. But by then Robin was already behind him with his Staff raised over his head. The pole violently collided with the Krimson Guard's neck and hit a pressure point. The Elf was out before he hit the floor.

With a loud scream of terror, the last Krimson Guard dropped his stunt gun and fled down the hallway to get away from the teen. Robin narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he put his Staff away with a twirl of his wrist. He sprinted after the Elf and it didn't take long for him catch up with the Krimson Guard. In one deft move, Robin tripped the guard and the Elf was rolling down the hallway. Robin didn't waste any more time and simply hit another pressure point to make the guy blackout.

Robin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't happy with himself acting that way in the beginning of his fight. He had let his anger flow through him and he might have killed one the Elves. But he put the past behind him as he quickly took off the Krimson Guard's armor and put it on himself. When he was done with his task, he looked like a newbie Krimson Guard and a bit goofy because he wasn't big or tall enough to fit into the thing. But it would get him where he wanted to go.

With his new disguise on, Robin easily made it past other Krimson Guards and out of the Palace. He smiled wickedly when hopping onto a Krimson Guard zoomer and taking off into the city at tremendous speed. He stopped at the main door to the Prison and jumped off his hovercraft. He looked grimly up at the building looming before him and wondered how he was going to find his friends in there.

"_Pssst!_ Short eared kid! Over here!" a voice in the bushes said to him in a loud whisper. Robin frowned in confusion as he stared at the talking bush. "Stop looking like an idiot and get over here!" the bush/Daxter hissed at him impatiently. Robin leaned backwards with surprise on his face.

"Robin!" Jak whispered harshly to him through the bush. "It's us. Get over here!"

The teen furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he silently snuck behind the bush and came face to face with Jak and Daxter. "Why are you guys here?" Robin asked them.

"We're here to team up with you, kid," Daxter answered for the both of them. "Torn saw that you didn't come back when Slade and you went out to talk. So he woke us up and told us to go and find you and Slade."

"We asked around the city and they told us that you were carried off by Slade to the Palace," Jak continued the story. "I knew that the Baron would sometime move you here, so we started to wait here till you showed up. We thought you would be with other Krimson Guards, and it was Daxter who noticed that you had short ears and called you out."

Reflexively, Robin touched a hand to his ear and frowned into his Krimson Guard helmet. "Well, I'm grateful for the extra help," he said. He started to take off the Krimson Guard armor while saying, "We don't have much time. My team _has_ to get back to Earth soon. Raven is already on her way. I just need to get to the main chamber where the rest of my team is. Know how to get there?"

Jak smiled evilly before saying, "Of course I do. It might be hard to get there, but I was expecting this."

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Go!" Jak yelled at Robin above the gun shots. Smoke was filling up the hallway that had turned into a shoot out between two teens and a dozen of Krimson Guards. Robin nodded to Jak while getting to his feet and pulling out a gadget he had saved for a time like this. He ran out from behind the wall while throwing his gadget to the ground and it slid under a KG's feet.

Jak smiled as he heard the huge explosion in the Krimson Guard's hallway. Daxter winced as intense heat waves blew into their hallway and sent smoke into their eyes. Jak got to his feet and followed after Robin with his morph gun at the ready. They stopped at the door that led into the main cell room where most of the experiments on Elves were performed.

Robin gave a loud battle yell while kicking the locking device with one clean swipe of his leg. It sparked as parts hit the metal floor. The door opened for them and the three ran into the room. Robin skidded to a stop with his mouth agape at the new sight before him. Jak and Daxter slammed into him and once they put their head back together Jak openly said his one thought that begins with f and rhymes with truck. (a/n: Can you tell that I don't like swearing? I'm such a dork.)

"You, human, have really been a pain in the butt," the Baron said to Robin with an annoyed scowl on his face. More than a dozen other Krimson Guards stood behind him while Erol was off to his side. The Elf glared dangerously at Robin as his hand itched to grab his pistol.

Robin avoided the whole group by suddenly sprinting off to his side, heading to the deep pit of darkness. "Hold them off!" he yelled at Jak and Daxter behind his shoulder. "Keep the door open!" Everyone stared at the crazy teen with wide eyes of surprise as Robin jumped off the ledge and dived into the pit. Daxter gave a small yell with a wince.

To everyone's amazement, though, a cord shot up out of the pit as Robin silently descended. The hook at the end of Robin's gadget stuck onto the ceiling and let him stop his suicide fall. All the Krimson Guards looked over the edge of the pit and watched as Robin gracefully swung back and forth while searching the one wall with many cells for his friends' cell.

"Jeez!" Daxter grumbled to Jak as he swept off a bead of sweat from his forehead. "That kid likes to give people heart attacks. I'm just glad you don't go do crazy stuff like that, Jak." The Elf shrugged his shoulders before aiming his gun at the group, too busy staring at Robin.

"If I had a gadget like his I would," Jak told his friend before firing rapidly at the distracted Krimson Guards. Some actually fell into the pit with loud screams of terror and pain. This only made mass panic for the Krimson Guards. Jak smiled as he kept firing.

Meanwhile, Robin was still searching for his team's cell. He was worried that the cord for his grappling hook would reach its limits soon. He then finally found it with a wide grin on his face. He stopped his swinging and skillfully balanced on the cell's ledge with one hand still gripping his gadget and the other grasping one of the cell's cold bars.

"Robin!" the three Titans yelled in surprise when seeing him suddenly show up. The teen's grin widened at the sound of their delighted voices. He examined them closely to see what conditions they were in. Cyborg looked completely fine while the other two seemed a bit weak.

"Did you guys miss me?" Robin asked them playfully. He took out the security pass Slade had given him and held it up to the lock for their cell door. There was a soft click then the thing was open. Robin flung the door open while pushing off the wall with his feet. He flew out into the pit then came back to the wall right above their cell.

"How are we to get back up?" Starfire asked Robin as they all looked up to where a battle was forming.

"Can you still fly, Star?" Robin asked her.

"Sometimes," she said quietly.

"What about now?" he asked. "Focus everything on just flying. Take Cyborg with you. I'll take Beast Boy with me if he can't transform."

"Thanks, dude," Beast Boy said while grabbing Robin's outstretched hand. "Just…don't go so FAST!" The changeling screamed loudly as Robin pressed a button on his grappling hook and sent them zipping upward at tremendous speed. Robin let himself smile when hearing Cyborg laugh at Beast Boy. Robin swung Beast Boy to the platform Jak and the rest were on before releasing the gadget and rebounding off the ceiling. He landed behind Cyborg in a crouch.

"Robin!" Jak yelled the teen above the gun fire. "We need to go! I can't hold them off any longer!"

"Right!" Robin yelled back with a nod. "That way!" he said while pointing to the door behind them. They all ran to the door and at the last second it closed. Jak swore loudly while seeing this behind his shoulder. The Krimson Guards advanced on them while still shooting. The group was forced into a corner. All too quickly, Jak's ammo ran out and they were defenseless because they didn't have any powers.

"Cease fire!" Baron Praxis commanded the Krimson Guards. He and Erol made their way to the front of line of Krimson Guards pinning the teens into the corner. "It seems like I have all the Humans except for the two who somehow got away. But they are most likely already on Earth now. But at least I have you four."

"Just let us go!" Robin yelled angrily at Praxis as he stepped away from the group. "All we want is to go back home. We don't want anything to do with this place!

The Baron suddenly grabbed Robin by the neck with brutal strength. The teens in the corner started to go after their leader but had to back off when the Krimson Guards held up their guns to them. They watched as Praxis held Robin up off the group by his neck. Robin winced in pain while trying desperately to kick the man away.

"I'm not afraid that you guys will try to endanger my position as Baron," Praxis scoffed at the leader in his hand. "You four hanged outside my prison will do a good job of telling my city's inhabitants that if they do any kind of protesting they will end up like you guys. The prophecy will come true after that because the people will be too afraid to go against me."

The Baron then cruelly threw Robin to the floor with a wicked smile. Robin gasped for air on his back while rubbing his neck. He sat up with a death glare aimed dangerously at the Baron. The Elf only laughed at his pitiful state, which only made the teen madder than a hornet. Out of pure rage, the teen took out the pistol Tess had made for him and aimed it at the group in front of him.

All at once the mood switched. Jak's eyes lit up with amazement along with Daxter's. Erol took a step backwards while muttering, "That's a manmade anti gravity gun. We could be suspended for days if he shoots that thing!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled with a smile. "How did you get one of those, Robin?"

"Doesn't matter," Robin said while getting to his feet. "Now," he said darkly to the Baron. "Let us go or I'll shoot. And tell all your other Krimson Guards to back off. We are going home."

There was silence in the big chamber as the Baron thought this over. Erol glanced to him like he was crazy for even contemplating the situation. Finally Praxis motioned for his Krimson Guards to back off. The team slipped out of the door that suddenly became unlocked. Robin slowly backed up into the doorway after they were out.

Suddenly the teen smiled wickedly while muttering to himself, "This kind of revenge won't hurt anyone expect bruise their pride." The Baron and Erol swore at him as they heard this. Robin waved goodbye before pulling the trigger and shooting out a wide light blue light into the room. Suddenly everyone in the chamber started to float into the air with yells of surprise.

"I think you had enough fun for one day, short eared kid," Daxter said to him with a laugh.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes," Starfire said with a nod. "I wish to go home."

"Sorry to say, Star," Robin told her. "But that was the easy part."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It consisted of pretty much only action. Next chapter…the big finale! I'm hoping to get that chapter out sometime before school ends so that I won't forget this fic once summer starts up. Please give a review!


End file.
